


Melatonin

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, OT4, Stockholm Syndrome, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: From necessary to their sleep, Leo becomes much more, for his brothers, in spite of himself.!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2017: (Mature Ballot) Best Dark Story 2 nd Place; ~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration: Ninjazure

 

Everything had started banally.

Michelangelo was again having a nightmare.

Leo, absolutely exhausted, had gotten up again to comfort him.

He’d made a serious mistake because he didn’t even understand what had urged him to go and help. Why had he so drastically tried to comfort Mikey and end a simple nightmare? Because everything had started with Mikey’s continuous nightmares. The fact was innocuous, the youngest being so impressionable that he frequently experienced nightmares. And, as always, he sought his eldest sibling’s comfort.  That night, Leo was only tired and overwhelmed due to the events and because Mikey’s panic attacks were worsening. Despite the general melatonin that was lavished on Mikey, there was nothing to do. Mikey needed his real life Teddy bear. Leo didn’t know what to do to reassure him and he’d tried everything he could think of, so he did something absolutely impulsive and unexpected for the only time in his life. He kissed Mikey.

Mikey had stiffened in surprise during the first moment of contact with Leo’s lips. Then he’d melted into his arms, enthusiastically responding and desiring Leo’s kiss.  A desire that Leo didn’t seek to communicate. Leo broke the kiss and stepped back to see if the desired result had been achieved. He’d wanted a calm and reassured Mikey, who’d quickly go back to sleep and who’d allow Leo to go back to his room, but that wasn’t the case. Mikey’s eyes were hooded in lust and Leo stepped back further. That wasn’t what he wanted, but Mikey grabbed him and bulkily whispered his name.

The blue-clad turtle tried to gently pull away and when that didn’t work, he tried to move away more firmly.

“Just once, Leo. It’ll help me sleep. Your hand will suffice.”

Incredulous, Leo caved. He wanted to sleep. His worn out body was ready for any compromise if he could quickly go to sleep.

In love, as in whatever that was, that was only the first step. There was no going back for Leo and yet he knew Mikey and should have foreseen it. Mikey always wanted more and was always pushing Leo further and further with his nightly requests that caused their intimacy to develop. Mikey said that he’d be satisfied with this step every time, but he wasn’t. Leo serviced him fully at one point to get rid of him. Mikey didn’t ask for more, but demanded the same favor every night. He asked Leo to come into his room and the older turtle would do it for an hour or so. Mikey would play with Leo’s body, as he wished and then Leo could return to bed. Leo have foreseen that the kiss would Mikey would lead to that.

But Leo hadn’t planned for Donatello.

Donatello was killing himself by overworking again.

Suddenly, shortly after the kissing episode, Donnie didn’t leave his lab, pretending that he was researching and working and refusing to sleep. Being the eldest and the leader, Leo was responsible for his brother’s health. If he didn’t have sufficient sleep, it could lead to a lack of concentration that could cause a fatal injury to him. Leo spent several evenings trying to get Donnie out of his lab and to distract him from his work, but it was all in vain. On the fifth evening, Mikey said, “Leo, take care of me and then go take care of Donnie.”

Leo frowned, unsure if there was a hidden meaning to the cryptic phrase, but he did, as he suggested, “took care” of Mikey and then went to join Donnie in the lab.

Donatello, red eyed, having spent the day staring at a screen, didn’t even turn his head towards Leo.

“Donnie,” Leo said. “You have to go to bed. We talked about that. I don’t know what you’re working on, but it can wait until the morning.”

“I don’t want to go to bed, Leo.”

“It doesn’t matter whether you want to or not. You will,” Leo said firmly.

“Is that an order?” Donnie asked.

“Yes.”

Then something completely out of Donatello’s character happened. He pushed back his chair, licked his lips and said softly, “Do you have something to offer to encourage me to obey your order?”

Leo blinked several times. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Uncertain, but hypnotized, he kissed Donnie. It was then child’s play to get the genius to go to bed.

Leo’s new nightly schedule consisted of being with Mikey from 10 p.m. to midnight and then midnight to 2 a.m. with Donnie. Then he’d sleep for up to six hours in his own bed.

Leo wasn’t sure if Mikey and Donnie knew that he was going from bed to bed. They gave no indication of knowing, which suited the young chief. He didn’t want to explain to them what he couldn’t even explain himself. The important thing was that neither Splinter nor Raphael ever knew about it. And Leo believed he’d be able to maintain his secret.

Then something happened.

Raphael returned home bloody and drunk again.

Leo had just left Donnie’s warm bed and was trying to stay awake until Raphael’s return. As always, Leo began to lecture Raphael, but he interrupted him and said, “Leo, can you use your mouth for something else? That would be a better way of keeping me home.”

It was obvious what Raphael meant. He’d never been a turtle to beat around the bush. What was Leo taking from his brothers that they all suddenly wanted to fuck him? Before the unfortunate kiss of comfort, none of them ever misbehaved inappropriately or made such suggestive allusions.

Before Leo could react, Raphael had captured Leo’s lips with his own.

A new time slot had just been added to Leonardo's already busy evenings. He’d be with Raphael from two to four a.m.

Leo was a good brother. The younger ones needed him. With his caresses, he chased Mikey’s nocturnal terrors away, distracted Donnie from overworking and soothed Raphael’s quench for liquor and blood. They weren’t a big price to pay for for his family’s well-being.

It still took Leo three months before he cracked. He got up one morning, tired and disgusted with himself. He felt dirty and stained by the still sticky traces of Raph’s pleasure. Leo showered after Mikey and Donnie, but after Raph, he only wanted his bed. Leo was exhausted. His brothers had multiple orgasms, leaving him completely shattered. They were no longer his brothers, but succubae, who devoured his energy and left him drained. Leo had had enough. He’d sometimes suggested, barely approaching the subject, unaware if his brother knew what he was doing with the other two and not wanting to create jealousy to unnecessarily complicate his life, whether Mikey, Donnie or Raph could "Entertain" one another. His three brothers had all brutally rejected his proposal.

“Donnie’s not reassuring like you,” Mikey had replied.

“Raph’s not distracting like you,” Donnie had retorted.

“Mikey’s not sexy like you are,” Raph said.

It didn’t matter if another brother was proposed, the result was the same. Leo was the only possible partner. He’d wondered what made him so special in his brothers’ eyes. He wasn’t particularly attractive and he wasn’t a particularly good lover. He just lay there most of the time and waited for his brother to finish with him. So what made Leo so irreplaceable? He didn’t know and he didn’t care that morning. He was fed up of being worn out for his brothers’ benefit. None of them raped or forced him of course and none of them physically hurt him (though Raph was a bit brutal), but that didn’t matter. He was fed up. He wasn’t an inflatable sex doll, on which his brothers could vent their frustration. He had the right to be free and to be happy. He had the right to privacy and to sleep alone for more than two hours. Exhaustion took its toll Leo. He performed less, rarely offered to go on patrols and fell asleep during meditation. Master Splinter noticed the changes and pressed Leo about it. Leo of course, didn’t want to tell him anything, but he was at breaking point. He’d stop visiting his brothers. If they refused to understand, he’d ask Splinter to send him away on a mission for at least a year, so he could regain his moral, physical and emotional strength and so that his brothers could turn to one another.

Leo pondered if he should prepare his brothers for the change, so that the adjustment was less brutal, but he decided not to. Mikey would certainly solicit him in his room and would be crying and moaning that he wanted to be put to bed with Leo’s care. Leo chose a cowardly solution, but it would be effective and that was flight.

Leonardo began to plan. He subtly told Master Splinter that April had the complete boxset of the Desperate Housewives. He emphasized how intriguing the series was, so that Splinter would want to watch it. Leo offered to get the DVD’s, but he’d go alone. Donnie, Raph or Mikey would only delay the delivery of the DVD’S, so why not give them special training, while he was gone? They needed it and that would be the ideal distraction. His master agreed and Leo chuckled. He didn’t like manipulating his father, but his brothers had no qualms about manipulating him and using his fraternal affection to his detriment.

The second part of the plan wasn’t as certain to succeed. It was necessary to convince April, so he could stay at her place. He’d tell her that he needed love advice about Karai and then he’d subtly arrange for her to talk. April was sometimes inexhaustible. He just needed to pretend that he was too tired.

April was happy with Leo's visit. He was the most discreet, easiest to live with turtle and also the deepest one. At ten p.m., they’d already been chatting for three hours. Leo shivered. It was Mikey’s time. He had a brief flash of remorse. What would his hypersensitive younger brother do without him? Then he dismissed the thought: Mikey had their father and two other brothers and he was 15-years -old. He could sleep alone.

Leo’s T-Phone vibrated, but he didn’t answer it. After barely 5 minutes, it seemed like he had a vibrator in his pocket, because he kept on receiving calls and they didn’t stop.

“Leo, you’re not answering?” April said.

“No, April. I sometimes need a night off. Mikey has to look for the remote control. It must develop his autonomy.”

“Okay,” the redhead replied.

His T-phone stopped vibrating at 10:25. At 10:40 p.m. there was a sharp tap on the window. Leo froze. He couldn’t believe that Mikey had chased him there. He couldn’t conceive that his brother was so dependent on him that he’d gone after him. Leo clenched his fists in anger. It didn’t matter if April was there. Mikey would be kicked out in a harsh manner. But then, anxiety froze his blood. It was worse than Mikey. It was Raphael. Mikey and Donnie could at least let themselves be impressed by Leo and head back, but not Raphael, who if he’d come for Leo, would take him home at any cost, even if he stained the curtains and carpet with April’s blood.

"Leo," Raphael growled, without glancing at April. “The kid’s calling for you. He’s creaming like hell. I can’t sleep, Donnie can’t sleep and neither can Sensei. You have to come home.”

“And what about my sleep?” Leo retorted, determined to fight to the end. “I don’t want to go home and I won’t go back. You must learn to live without me. I might leave soon.”

Leo knew he’d made a mistake, as soon as he’d said the words. He shouldn’t have revealed his travel plans. He hadn’t even discussed them with Splinter, who’d be furious to learn that his precious son wanted to be independent. Sadness and angst shone in Raphael’s amber eyes. The panic. The feelings were so foreign to his brother that Leo almost felt pity. Did his brothers need him so much that the idea of separation was unbearable to them? Then, his sympathy vanished when Raph's eyes blazed and the hothead said irately, “You’re not going anywhere, Leo. Come with me now.”

Taken aback, April looked at them, but she didn’t dare to interfere. She’d never felt comfortable with Raphael and, Leo thought, that was probably another reason why he’d come. Insisting and struggling would only increase April's discomfort. And Raph looked like he was almost ready to smash her skull, so that the leader would leave with him. Leo surrendered, vowing that he’d talk to his father the next day and would beg him to send him away for at least three years.

Raph was silent on the way home. They heard Mikey’s screams a good ten minutes away from the lair. Leo remained quiet. He now better understood Raphael’s insistence. The ruckus was unbearable, but why must Leo come? It was only a nightmare! Why was it his sole responsibility? There were other solutions. Sensei could have scolded Mikey or watched him. Mikey wouldn’t have dared making a fuss with Splinter close by. Donnie could have given him a sedative and even Raph could have intimidated him or hit him to ensure he was quiet. Why could only a sexual relationship with Mikey restore the necessary calm? He’d spent fifteen years of his life without sex, so why was it so suddenly indispensable? Mikey had two functioning wrists, which were ambidextrous. Why did Leo have to prostitute himself for the household to sleep? It was beyond him.

Seeing Leo stop, Raphael tugged him by the hand, but Leo could only shake his head and look lost. He couldn't take it anymore. The screams weren’t human and weren’t those of his younger brother. They were from a monster, who was slowly devouring him. When Raph saw that he wouldn’t go any further, he picked Leo up and slung him over his shoulder. Leo begged and struggled, but Raph didn’t care. Leo told Raph the whole story, so caught in hysteria, not caring what Raph thought about him when he learned that he also shared the beds of his other brothers, but Raph didn’t react.

Raph knew.

Of course, Raph knew. Mikey had spoken to Donnie. Donnie, in turn, had taken advantage of Leo’s absence and had told Raph, so that he also had a good time abusing the eldest’s body. His three brothers had orchestrated it all. Leo swore and kicked at Raphael, who said nothing and continued walking home.

They were now in the lair and Mikey rushed at them, his cries ceasing.

“Leo!” Mikey exclaimed happily.

The joy and the relief in Mikey’s voice was as sincere as that of a young child. Leo would have been touched if he wasn’t so panicked. Raph firmly pushed Mikey back. Mikey squeaked disappointedly and went through the door of his room until he was in front of Leonardo's, who, seeing that he wasn’t going experience Mikey’s voracious appetite, stopped struggling. Raph opened the door, walked to the bed, lifted up the blankets and more gently than usual, placed Leo in his bed. Then he covered him with the blankets to the neck, pressed a brotherly kiss to Leo’s forehead and left the room.

Leo heard murmuring, but tired, he finally fell asleep in his bed. Maybe they’d stop now.

The next day he woke up to a silent lair. He checked the time and couldn’t believe he’d slept for more than eleven hours! He’d missed practice! Why hadn’t Sensei pulled him out of bed? Why was it was so quiet at this hour? Worried, Leo left his room.

 

He first saw Donnie, reading something on his laptop. Donnie looked up and smiled tenderly at Leo. “Good morning, Leo. I hope you slept well. We’ve reduced the noises to a minimum, so that could better recover.”

Leo frowned, so was last night only a break?

Donnie noticed the effect of his words and said, “We don’t show you how much we like you enough. Letting you occasionally sleep is a small thing compared to your merits.”

Mikey appeared and was whipping a mixture in a bowl.

“Leo!” Mikey said. “How are you? You’re still a little pale. Are you sure you don’t want to rest some more? I can bring you breakfast in bed if you want. I can make you French toast or whatever you want, bro.”

Leo shook his head and set about preparing tea for himself. He waited for the water to boil and was surprised when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. It was Raphael.

“Fearless, are you okay?” Raphael asked.

Leo pulled away without a word. He couldn’t immediately answer that question, because he still needed a few nights to know if he was or not.

The day passed in the same vein. Everyone acting, as if they’d fought with their girlfriend and wanted to win her back. Leo’s three brothers made many attempts to draw a smile from Leo, while maintaining a certain distance. They’d all used the same shower, leaving Leo’s neighboring one empty. The only moment of physical contact was at the Dojo, where a strange event occurred.

“Sensei, did you notice that Leo confronts Raphael fifty percent of the time? It doesn’t help us improve. We should all spend thirty-three point thirty-three of the time with him.”

Splinter had stroked his chin, as he considered Donatello’s request.

“I have a better idea, Donatello,” Splinter said. “Leonardo will be your Master and Sensei after me. It’s time for him to learn to judge you and to make you learn from your mistakes. Leonardo doesn’t need to train any longer. He’s an experienced master ninja.”

The three brothers looked at one another and frowned. Raphael, especially, was pensive. Leo was torn. He loved training, but his brothers seemed to take advantage of the moment to satisfy some low instinct, which made him uncomfortable.

Raphael then said determinedly, “If so, I fuse to practice too. I’m as good as Leo. In fact, he’s the only opponent to my size and I can’t progress without him. Leo’s too young and in his prime to not train. He might not even have developed all of his abilities yet.”

Mikey and Donnie also disagreed. Mikey was loud and Donnie was logical.

“Yame!” Splinter said. “This isn’t a democracy. My orders must be respected. Leonardo, come with me and we’ll have tea.”

It wasn’t an invitation, but a command and Leo obeyed.

In the intimacy of Splinter’s room, the old rat sighed and said, “My son, what’s going on with your brothers? I sense that a strange phenomenon is driving them towards you, but you react by pulling away. What’s going on? It’s obvious that you’re suffering. Your brothers told me that you had a nervous breakdown.”

Leo snorted contemptuously. Had his brothers covered up their crimes with that lie? Leo had now made up his mind.

“Sensei,” Leo said. “I’ve been feeling oppressed and I’d like to go away for a while. I don’t care what destination it is. I just want to leave as soon as possible and without my brothers knowing.”

Splinter stroked his chin again and said, “Okay, Leo. Give me two days to make the essential preparations. I won’t tell anyone and the cessation of training will continue, so that you can avoid your brothers if that’s what you want. I will tell them to leave you alone. Michelangelo’s comedy yesterday was disturbing for someone of my age and I agree that your brothers must learn to live without you. In order to curb the addiction, a clean break is sometimes essential.”

Leo left the meeting, feeling almost reassured. He certainly loved his brothers and for a long time had lived with the belief that he’d give his life for them. Indeed, if a sword threatened Mikey, Raph or Don, Leo would intervene, but witnessing the degradation of his soul every night was suffocating.

Leo didn’t want to hurt his brothers and only wanted his freedom. They’d recover from his departure.

Sensei suggested that Leo sleep in his room that evening. Leo eagerly accepted and slept better than he’d done in ages, but he couldn’t help hating the situation. He was sixteen and had to sleep with his father, so he’d avoid his own brothers’ lust. What an absolutely scary reason!

Leo couldn’t confess that to Master Splinter. That would certainly kill him. Moreover, how could he admit that that he’d been the first to exceed the limits of the fraternal love and that he’d triggered the criminal actions? Even worse was he’d been with all of his brothers unnaturally mating night after night for three long months. Guilt gnawed at Leo. His thoughts hadn’t been bad, but who’d believe that? He couldn’t even justify it to himself. He finally fell asleep, relieved that he had an understanding father, who was discreet enough not to ask more questions.

Mikey smiled at him the next day, but his smile wasn’t sincere and didn’t meet his eyes. Leo didn’t return it and decided to ignore Mikey, while he prepared his morning tea. Unfortunately, Mikey wasn’t an easy turtle to ignore. “Leo?” Mikey said. “How are you? Did you sleep better with Master Splinter?”

“Actually, I prefer sleeping alone,” Leo curtly retorted.

“If so, why’d you sleep with Sensei?” Mikey asked, now distraught.

Leo was flabbergasted by Mikey's presumptuousness and acting as if nothing had happened.

“You know perfectly well, Michelangelo,” Leo said. “Stop acting innocent. It doesn’t suit you very well anymore.”

“I swear I don’t know why and Donnie and Raph also don’t understand your attitude lately. Are you mad at us? Did we do something bad to you?”

Leo's eyes widened in amazement at so much effrontery. His suspicions were obviously true and his brothers were conspirators.

Leo coldly retorted, “I need space, Mikey. Lots of space.”

“It’s cool, dude. I understand,” Mikey replied with an encouraging smile.

Leo shook his head. He wouldn’t fall into Mikey's trap. He and Donnie sometimes pretended to be conciliatory and then, when Leo least expected it, hit him from behind.

“I doubt you understand, Michelangelo. It doesn’t matter.  It’s not like you have a choice. I want to be left alone.”

“Shit, bro! What’s the matter? You’re the person, who Raph, Donnie and I most love in the world and seeing you angry at us hurts us deeply!”

Mikey’s blue eyes misted over, but Leo refused to be coaxed.

“You don’t show me love and don’t even have the basic consideration for me! You don’t even care about my feelings!”

Mikey, upset, protested and said that was untrue.

“Of course! I was a much-appreciated toy!” Leo said sneeringly, pushing his cup away. “Excuse me. I’m going to meditate in my room. I don’t want anyone to bother me under any circumstances. Don’t bother with breakfast. I’ve lost my appetite.”

Leo returned to his room and slammed the door. It was rare for the leader to display such anger, but Mikey’s denials and his false proclamations of affection revolted him.

He was left alone until noon when Donnie knocked on his door.

“Leo,” Donnie said. “Mikey told me that you didn’t eat this morning. He’s worried about you. We are all. You don’t seem well. Can I come in, please?”

Donnie's voice was sweet, which reminded Leo about the tale of the wolf that dipped its paws in the flour to deceive the little kids, so that they opened the door.

“No, Donnie! Go away. I don’t want to see any of you!”

“Leo, please. I can see that something’s upsetting you. If you don’t talk to us, we can’t ask for forgiveness or to try and repair the unintentional harm we may have caused you.”

That did it. The hypocrisy so incensed Leo that he flung his door open, gripped Donnie’s arm and shoved him inside. Once the door had closed, Leo attacked. It was possible that Mikey lied or denied to achieve his own ends, but Donatello, who was always frank, had pushed him, Leo, so that he wasn’t his usual calm self.

“Involuntary harm? Your repeated rapes seemed to be perfectly premeditated!” Leo spat, blue eyes blazing indignantly.

“Our rapes?” Donnie said, looking so genuinely incredulous that Leo almost doubted himself for a moment. His brother still looked stunned. Then, his expression changed to one of sadness and hurt and he seemed to be searching for words. “So, all this time it was rape to you? You don’t love any of us?”

Leo was taken by surprise. He hadn’t expected the confession of guilt tinged with sadness. Leo would answer yes. He loved his brothers, but he wasn’t sure what Donatello meant by love. Moreover, he had to admit that no matter what he felt, his affection for his brothers had cooled and was tinged with a feeling of almost repulsion and fear.

Leo decided to put his cards on the table. Donnie seemed frank, so he would be too. Confronting Donnie was his best option. The youngest might have cried. Raph was too unpredictable and he preferred not thinking about that. Donnie was the voice of reason and moderation and he’d understand his reaction.

“To be honest, Donnie. My feelings for you have changed and not for the better.”

Donnie was silent for a moment, digesting the news, his head down. When he looked up, his mahogany eyes were filled with tears. Leo’s was suddenly overcome with regret. Deliberately punishing his brothers wasn’t something of which he was accustomed and this unpublished spectacle came from his big brother's heart. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, as the expression on Donnie’s face changed. Donnie bowed his head, hiccupping, his fists clenched, trembling with grief or rage. Leo wasn’t sure about which. He didn’t understand why his rational brother was so despaired or why he was sobbing. Perhaps it was due to shame. Maybe he’d just realized what harm had been done to Leo and he didn’t know he’d be forgiven? That was probably why.

Donnie’s voice shaky, he asked something that made Leo’s knee buckle.

“Leo, are you breaking up with us?”

Dumbfounded, Leo could barely mutter, “What?”

Leo wasn’t sure what Donnie meant. Did he mean breaking in the sense that he didn’t even consider them family anymore? Or did he mean in the sense of a romantic relationship? Whatever the meaning, it was clearly exaggerated. Because despite everything, Leo had to admit that other than monopolizing his time and energy, his brothers hadn’t physically or verbally hurt him. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t thought about showing his reluctance before the past few days. He wondered what would have happened if he’d done so. He couldn’t imagine his brothers forcing him to do something against his will. The only time he’d fled, Raphael had come for him, but then he’d just been put to bed. Since then, his brothers hadn’t tried anything, but it had only been two days. Perhaps, in their naiveté, his brothers believed that Leo enjoyed spending his nights with all three of his brothers in succession?

So, despite his rancor, Leo did of course, still consider them his brothers. He only wanted to be alone and to have his independence, freedom and space. He had to reassure Donnie about that. He wasn’t cruel. The second meaning of the term "break-up" would be eliminated. Leo had never implied a romantic love with the nocturnal arrangement. It was only sex and devoid of any meaning, the sole purpose being to appease his brothers. That his brothers could have misunderstood. And anyway, how could he be in love with his THREE brothers at the same time? That was insane. Donnie really had to hear about the meaning of the broken brotherly bond.

“Donnie, you’ll of course, always be brothers to me, but I’m just your brother.  Brothers aren’t always together and I like being alone in my room.”

“What do you mean by ‘alone in your room’, Leo?” Donnie asked worriedly.

“I mean at night and occasionally during the day when I feel like it. I’m the leader, the eldest and am also a free turtle.”

Donnie trembled and said in a quavering voice, “Free, so you’re breaking up with us?”

The genius’s voice was broken and Leo didn’t understand why. Why had Don taken it so badly? Had he been mistaken by his intentions? And the use of ‘we’ that it implied? That Mikey and Donnie may have been wrong about the reasons for his actions; he conceived it, to the limit. Mikey was naive and intense and Donnie was sensitive. But it was impossible for it to be the case with Raphael. Sex with him had always been wilder than it was tender and his words in bed were only vulgar encouragements. Raph would just shrug and find another outlet to vent his frustrations. As if reading his thoughts, Donnie mumbled to himself, massaging his temples, and said, “I’m going to tell Raph and Mikey. Mikey suspects it, but Raph will be devastated.”

Leonardo blinked incredulously. Then exasperation overcame him.

“Donnie, Raph will recover. You’ve abused my good heart, had a good time and it’s over. Turn to one another if sex is the key to your existence. It’s over for me.”

“You won’t make love to anyone anymore?”

Leo shrugged and said, “Maybe, but not with one of you.”

Donnie’s expression turned cool and he said, “Leo, none of us have ever intended to force you, but if that’s what you want…But you’ll tell Raph yourself.”

“Raphael doesn’t care! I don’t understand why you’re taking it so badly, Donnie. It was only sex! It was just so that you’d leave your lab and nothing more. If was only for you all to sleep and to finally feel safe in your beds!”

Donnie seemed shocked and said, “You manipulated us all, Leo!”

Leo reacted as if he’d been slapped, and said, “The only one, who's been manipulated has been me!”

“Leo, I can’t bear to listen to more. You don’t want us anymore and I understand. Excuse me. I’ll leave you alone.”

Donnie wept and turned around to exit the room, leaving a dazed Leo. What exactly had happened? Since when did Donnie act like he was in a bad Shakespearean play? Leo knew one thing for certain. He really had to leave.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was torn between following Donnie into his lab to know the end of the story or to let the melodrama end on its own.

He’d expressed his desire to stop all carnal activity with his brothers. Donatello would say the word and it’d be over by the time he left. Because even if his brothers agreed to leave him alone, he didn’t want to stay here anymore. The memories were too vivid, starting with his own guilt. He’d missed all his duties by hijacking Mikey. He could only correct the situation by exile. If he was gone for a year or two, his brothers would surely forget the last three months, where they’d been more than brothers after living together for fifteen years as brothers only.

Donnie had the choice of Mikey or Raph. He could even alternate if his heart told him, monogamy not seeming a concept that pleased his brothers. It wasn’t his case. Perhaps he’d meet someone on the journey that Master Splinter sent him. Although the experience with his brothers hadn’t been physically unpleasant (only horribly grueling and invading), Leonardo had to admit that he wanted to explain the female body. Girls had mysterious appearances that attracted him like a butterfly to a flame. His brothers, his friends and his father all knew about his undeniable fascination for Karai. Her body and her curves which were so beautifully emphasized in the body armor, he wanted to press against his own and he wanted to kiss her delicate mocking lips. Of course, in the last few months, he’d kept his fantasies to himself, uncertain of his brothers’ reaction, while they’d initiate that kind of relationship between them.

Anyway, Leo had to admit that that he hadn’t masturbated about the kunoichi lately, because he was so busy with his sex life. He doubted he had any chance with her and the fact that she was somehow his half-sister further diminished the possibility that his secret fantasies about her would materialize, although he could no longer claim that he thought incest was an insurmountable obstacle. He was certainly no more bound by blood to his brothers than to Karai, but they were brothers by education and fighting. The attachment was stronger than even a genetic link. They’d lived and stared death in the face together and their connection was indestructible.

He didn’t want to break it and only wanted to move away. It’s better to amputate a leg than to have gangrene throughout the body. Sex had created a kind of cancer in their family and Leo accepted responsibility for it. It was just that he paid the price by leaving and remaining alone. He didn’t know what was going on in his brothers' heads, but it was nothing that a prolonged absence couldn’t heal. They’d lose their bad habit of having sex with him during his absence and when he’d return. All would be forgiven and forgotten.

Leo had sat in the lotus position on his blue tatami mat. His breathing was even, the movements of his chest calm and deep. He wondered where Sensei was going to send him. He’d seen South America and had briefly seen Japan.  Staying away from everything he loved and knew had hurt him at the time, but he’d returned more mature. It would certainly be the case this time again. He felt soothed and confident and blocked any negative thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want to think about Donnie’s despair. He’d calm down. Donnie could sometimes panic, but he recovered well.

He’d lost track of time that it took a while before he realized that someone was softly knocking on the door. He opened his eyes, exasperated, and looked at his digital alarm clock. He’d been meditating for nearly four hours and he was surprised. It was 4 p.m. and hadn’t eaten anything since he’d woken up. He found that he was starving and he had to get something to eat. He hadn’t trained or washed and he was also dying of thirst. And he had to admit, a curiosity, mingled with apprehension, made him want to go outside.  The knock sounded again, but it was more insistent.

“Who is it?” Leo asked.

“Me.”

Leo froze. It was Raphael. What did he want? Softly knocking on the door wasn’t like Raphael. He usually banged on it hard. And the fact that he was also patient was also worrying. Leo sighed. He had to go out, but barely out of his soothing meditation, he had no desire to go back so quickly into chaos by having an argument with his burnt brother.

“I’m going out soon, Raph. I’m just cleaning my room. I’ll do some katas, shower and then have dinner.”

“With us?”

The hopeful voice of his younger brother seized Leo. Since when did Raphael, who’d claimed all of his life that living with Leo was a nightmare, want to spend time with him?  It was suspicious. Leo felt more out of place than in Usagi’s dimension. Something was wrong with his brothers and Raph, who was so impressionable, had clearly expressed the seriousness of the situation. He shuddered and said, “I don’t know. Perhaps.”

Leo wanted to leave his room, but something about Raphael’s insistence, though discreet saddened him without knowing why. Although Master Splinter would be there at dinner. His brothers wouldn’t dare to flirt with him or molest him in front of their father, right?

“Leo, uh…I made tea for you. The afternoon one of Jasmine. I have a glass of water for you too. You must be thirsty. Do you want me to leave them outside of your door?”

This unusual gesture touched Leo. Raph had only brought him tea and water. Not enough to make a fuss. He couldn’t leave him that way at the door.

“You can come in, Raph.”

Raphael entered, carrying a tray. In addition to the two beverages, there was fruit and two biscuits.  His eyes stared ostentatiously at the ground with all the respect of a pilgrim at a holy place. This behavior was so completely unlike Raphael that it bristled Leo.

“That’s enough, Raph!  Stop this comedy!”

Raphael raised his green eyes and Leo was struck by the redness around the emerald irises and the look that was heavy with a mixture of reproach, incredulity, supplication and sorrow. Raphael's eyes usually only expressed contempt, rage, indifference or mockery. Seeing Raphael so sad was unbelievable and Leo was suddenly overcome with remorse. No matter what happened, his brothers really suffered. Raphael wasn’t the kind to emotionally manipulate someone with pretense He was blunt and then hit if necessary. Leo took a deep breath and decided to get to the bottom of it

“Raphael, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Leo. Donnie told me that you had something to tell me.”

Leo frowned. He didn’t understand why Donnie hadn’t told Raphael. He’d only decided to end a game and he didn’t have enough to whip a cat, especially for Raph. Still, the sai wielder seemed edgy and anxious, as if he’d never seen Leo before. He’d obviously cried, but if Donnie hadn’t told him, Raphael’s condition might have nothing to do with it.

“It’s needless to make me languish, Fearless. I suspect that you’re dropping us.”

The huge fists clenched convulsively, the fingernails piercing the flesh and fresh tears brimming in Raphael’s eyes. Leo opened and closed his mouth twice before he found the right words. He found them when he remembered that Raphael was no more his lover or boyfriend than Donnie and Mikey were. He’d promised none of them and he therefore, didn’t have to feel bad about withdrawing from an arrangement made without his clear consent.

“Raphael, I don’t know what went through your mind. It was only an error on my part. I realized it and I want things to become like they were before.”

Raphael looked shocked and said, “An error that lasted three months! How dare you call that a mistake! You moaned with pleasure under me, yelling my name and begging me to continue! ‘Just like that, Raphie. Again, again and again.’ I know it was the same with Mikey and Donnie. How can you want things to return to the way they used to be? You let us become bonded to you and now you break up with us without any warning! You forgot to ask us…”

“What are you talking about Raph? First of all, I’d never ask you to give me more details of our past mistakes. I’m almost certain I never whined anything like that. Let me finish! We only have fraternal affection and I didn’t do anything else to change the nature of our relationship. I lay on my back, I let you do what seemed good to me and nothing more! I’ve never ever intended to do anything other than keep you safe at home or at least get you back home sober and unhurt at a decent time. I thought, just like with Mikey, that it was a means of ensuring your well-being. Until I realized that it was detrimental to me. I decided to be selfish for once in my life without taking anything away from me.”

“Nothing? You want to dump us!” Raphael said in an upset tone, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“We weren’t a couple, Raph, for heaven's sake! If you want to have fun with one of your brothers, I've already told you to choose Mikey or Donnie. Not me.”

“I love you, Leo.”

Leo tried to object, to deny, to convince Raphael of the contrary, to prove to him that he was wrong, that he didn’t know what he was saying, that it wasn’t love, but only affection, complicity, perhaps even admiration at the limit, or even a certain sexual compatibility that loneliness and the little hope of finding a future companion sublimated, but Raphael persisted. He really loved Leo and deeply.

“And Mikey and Donnie?” Leo asked.

“They love you just as much.”

Leo said that the foursome wasn’t working, but Raphael swept away his objections with the back of his hand, decreeing that they’d shared everything their entire lives.  Everyone wanted Leo, so to avoid arguments everyone was ready to share him. This was the reason for Michelangelo's indiscretion. Knowing that his brothers were as fond of him as they were of their eldest, he’d wanted them to equally benefit from his good fortune.

Leo was speechless. The idea of being shared like a balloon at a playground, passing from hand to hand made him want to vomit. With difficulty, he could hardly articulate Raphael's order to go out.

“Shit, Fearless! Have you listened to a single word that I’ve said? You know I'm not good with words, but ... We love you. You make us sad! We don’t want to lose you! We’re ready to compromise! We can reduce our visits if you’re tired! What do you think? We can give you a few more days to recover…”

“Out,” Leo roared. “I don’t want you to reduce your visits and I don’t want a few days to recover, as if I had the flu. I don’t want it anymore! There’ll be no compromise. I don’t want your dirty paws on me anymore! Go satisfy your sexual desire with whomever you want, as long as it’s not me!  I can’t stand you anymore! From the signal Sensei gave, I’ll finally be able to leave this hell and I won’t return!”

Leo realized he might have said too much, but that didn’t matter. He’d needed to express how he felt and get it all out.

Raphael silently gazed at him. Then he straightened up with the attitude he took when he wanted to intimidate someone, except that this time, what Leo read in Raph's green eyes different. Leo wasn’t able to decode the look, but a chill went down his spine in fear. Raphael however said calmly, “You seem angry and upset and it appears to be my fault. I’ll leave you alone, Leo. I’d like to you to join us at dinner. Mikey’s been working hard for two hours to find something that would please you. He’d be sad and he’s already sad enough. We all are and acting normally would do us good. Moreover, I don’t want our argument to be a reason for you to die of hunger or boredom in your room.”

For a brief moment, it was apparent that Raphael was debating to kiss Leo or not. A simple fraternal kiss on the forehead, but Leo felt his temple veins swell in anger and seeing the irate expression on Leo’s face, Raphael decided not to kiss Leo.

"See you later,” Raphael whispered, before gently closing the door. Leo didn’t answer and listened to the footsteps recede. He then placed his head to the door to listen. He had the best hearing. He smiled with a jade smile, but one that was also sad when he heard what he’d expected to. Despite appearing conciliatory, Raphael hadn’t changed. Somewhere in the den, probably in the garage, which was further away and in which Leo rarely entered, Raphael vented his rage by destroying everything nearby. A lump formed in Leo’s throat. How would Raphael react to his departure? In his impulsiveness, he’d revealed his travel plans. Would Raphael go so far as to clearly how his opposition? He’d seemed really upset about their "breakup". Would it keep him from leaving? And what about his other brothers? Would they agree with his decision and that of their Sensei or would they agree with Raphael?

Leo remained kneeling near the door listening to the distant sounds of Raphael’s fury for nearly a quarter of an hour. It was around 5:30 p.m. and he still hadn’t done anything and he hadn’t gone out. He’d nibbled the peach and the two cookies Raphael had brought him. It had made him hungrier and he’d literally starve if he didn’t get anything else. Remaining cloistered wasn’t an option. In addition, he wanted to train for at least half an hour. With the madness of the last days, he’d neglected his training. Washing was just as important to him. Since everything had started, Leonardo had showered four times a day, as if he wanted to use the water to wash away the sins of himself and his brothers. He yearned to be under the shower sprays, because he’d been shivering since Raphael’s departure. He was afraid, he the Fearless Leader. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Leo, these are your brothers. If they love you as much as they claim, they won’t hurt you and will respect your decisions. And if anything did happen, you aren’t defenseless. You’re the best ninja and Master Splinter will support you.”

Leo exited his bedroom and went to the Dojo. He trained for forty minutes without being disturbed. It was weakness, caused by hunger that drove him to stop. He then entered the bathroom, reassured to have been left alone until then and took a long shower. He took advantage of his privacy to reconnect with his own desires. He thought about Karai, imagining her in the shower with him, her short black hair dripping with water, and her slender, flexible body like that of a liana, pressed against his. His hands automatically moved down his chest, imagining that it was Karai's nimble fingers that pulled his cock out of its protective pouch. Leo frantically pumped his cock with one hand, while his other leaned against the wall. Climaxing, his knees buckled underneath him and it was only when he’d first cleaned the sticky traces of his pleasure that he turned and saw the turtle watching him.

“What are you doing here?” exclaimed Leonardo, both ashamed and scandalized.

“I came to, uh…To get more antiseptic for Raph,” Donnie said. “He injured his hand. The bottle in the lab was almost empty.”

“It wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t hit anything. And that doesn’t explain why you're still here.”

“I ... uh ... I was distracted.”

Leo grew angry to hide his embarrassment and snapped, “I explained that I wanted privacy. When you saw that I was in the shower,  all you had to do was wait until I came out or at least to knock on the door.”

“You’re right, Leo. I knocked on the door and you didn’t hear. I thought I’d be quick without looking and then I, uh…I heard you…”

Leo blushed. Had he blurted Karai’s name? Donnie looked up and studied the naked turtle.

“Leo, I miss your moans.”

Mortified, Leo was going to tell him to shut up when Donnie interrupted him and said, “Who did you think about?”

The hazel eyes were serious, and Donnie’s tone was serious, as well as jealous. Donnie was demanding answers.

"My thoughts will always be my own, Donnie. They don’t concern you at all.”

The internal conflict ravaging Donnie was clearly visible on his face. He seemed torn between shaking Leonardo to extirpate the truth, whatever the cost, and throw himself on his knees, or at least that was the impression he had. The now familiar feeling of oppression and invasion of his privacy overcame Leo and he nervously covered himself with a towel.

“Excuse me, Leo. I have trouble accepting that it’s over. We were so happy. Raph, Mike, me. We couldn’t have guessed you weren’t. You filled us up. Be sweet when you tell Mikey. He’s expecting it, but he's hopeful it’s not the case.”

“For the hundredth and last time Donatello, I did this out of fraternal dedication and nothing more. If I’d known where it would lead to, I can guarantee that I would never have happened. I bet Mikey will peek at me tonight. I’d appreciate you not talking to me anymore.  It was only an illusion.”

Leo left Donnie there and went to dress in his room.

Leo hesitated for a long time before he joined his brothers at the table, but the delicious smell that emanated from the kitchen and his rumbling stomach made him go. He stopped short. Mikey had gone out of his way with both decorations and his cooking.

Mikey made an ac warm and in complete dichotomy with the attitude of his two other brothers, who were studying their plates. After the miso soup, Mikey brought out the duck. Leo’s eyes widened in surprise. Since when could they afford the duck and have it on a regular day and not a special occasional?

Leo frowned and looked at the calendar on his T-phone. It was neither his birthday, nor that of Master Splinter, nor any of his brothers. He met the brilliant gaze of the youngest and he understood. Mikey was using food to woo him and it wouldn’t work, because Leo was the most frugal of his brothers. Duck wouldn’t make him open his thighs! Leo ate slowly and responded to Mikey’s desperate attempts at dialogue with short replies.  Neither Raph, who stared down at his plate, his fists clenched and bandaged with red surgical gaze nor Donnie, who had to remove his glasses to wipe away his tears every couple of minutes, spoke.

They were eating dessert, when Master Splinter said, “Leonardo, my son. Are you patrolling tonight? Can you sleep alone tonight?”

“I’m going out with Casey. Don’t wait for me. I’ll be back just before dawn.”

“I have a lot of adjustments to make on my latest invention,” Donnie said.

“I want to have a marathon of horror movies. It’s been a long time,” Mikey said.

Leo wasn’t stupid and guessed what his brothers were up to. Being independent or whatever. Leo didn’t care. He wanted tranquility by the time he left and at any price. He wasn’t going to beg his brothers.

“I have a lot of sleep to catch up on, Sensei,” Leo said. “I’m retiring early to my room. Mikey, you shouldn’t be watching horror movies so late, but you're almost sixteen-years-old and you're free to make your own decisions, but don’t come and wake me up if you have a nightmare. I don’t want to be bothered by anyone. Sleeping will benefit you, Don, but you’re old enough to do what you want. As for you, Raphael…”

Raphael raised his green eyes and looked at Leo.

“If you don’t think you can come home, you can stay over at Casey’s,” Leo said. “I’m not your mother or jealous mate to stay awake until your return. You’re all old enough to cope with the consequences of your bad decisions.”

Leo had knowingly used the term "mate", unimpressed by the twisted fork under the furious hands of his interlocutor.

Leo went to bed without worrying about anyone soon after Raphael's furious departure, Donnie's confinement in his lab, and the first five minutes of any soul-eating film Mikey was watching.

Leo had slept for several hours in a deep slumber. And it had done him good. He woke up shortly after 5 a.m. and felt great. He froze on the spot when he saw Mikey watching cartoons in the living room.

“You didn’t sleep, Mikey? Don’t tell me you didn’t go to bed?”

“I did, Leo. Then I was scared. I joined Sensei, because you didn’t want to be disturbed and he kicked me out of his shonji less than thirty minutes later. He said I stole all the blankets, kicked them off and he said I was too old to run to him when I had a nightmare.”

“I know that. Why didn’t you go to Raph or Donnie?”

Mikey's blue eyes looked at Leo piercingly and he said, “Raph never came home. Casey called Donnie for help and he still hasn’t returned.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“You didn’t want to be bothered, Leo! Do you remember? April wrote to you asking for your help, but since you’d turned into Sleeping Beauty, Casey turned to Donnie.”

“What's going on?”

“Donnie didn’t want to tell me. He says there’s enough bad news like that. What did he mean by that, Leo? Do you have something to tell me? Did you decide that you wouldn’t forgive us?”

Leo slapped his forehead in exasperation, ordered Mikey to go to bed and went to get his T-Phone in his room. He noticed April's three missed calls and an impressive number of text messages.

10h12 pm:

_“Hi Leo.  Casey and I were going to have a quiet evening, but Raph just arrived and he’s extremely upset. What happened?”_

10:23 pm:

_“We’re trying to comfort him, but we do not know what's going on. Answer me! You can’t order him to come here in total distress, without explaining what has really happened!”_

10:49 pm:

_“Leo, there’s something wrong with Raph. He says you told him to stay here, but I have a bad feeling. He seems like he’s going to do something very stupid.”_

23:05:

_“Are you alive, Leo? Answer me! Did Raph do anything to you?”_

01h55:

_“I finally have my cell. Raphael had taken it. He says I mustn’t bother you and must let you sleep. I'm scared and afraid if you keep ignoring me that you’re dead, Leo. This isn’t like you. I thought you were awake until all your brothers returned home! It must have been horribly bad for me to see what I saw. Raph’s afraid in front of us. He drank our three bottles of strong alcohol! Casey’s screaming that I must go and see something. I’ll come back.”_

2h10:

_“Raph’s in a coma. Case just called Donnie. Don replied and confirmed that you were sleeping in your room. You disappoint me, Hamato Leonardo!”_

Leo glanced at the phone in his hand, as if it were a mysterious artifact. How could he have missed so many calls and texts? He checked his T-Phone and saw that it was on silent mode. He never put his phone on silent mode. Strange. But he didn’t have time to think about it. Raph was in a coma. The last message was a little over three hours ago. Technically, ample time for Donatello to go, revive Raphael and come back, unless there’d been complications.

Leo frantically texted Donnie to ask him for news. Don’s terse response only asked him to send Mikey, because they’d just arrived in the sewers and Raphael was too heavy for Donnie to carry on his own.

Leo scowled at the vague response and directly called his brother, while heading for the exit.

“Donnie, where are you?” Leo asked. “And Raph can’t walk?”

“He’s comatose, Leo! I couldn’t revive him. I need help, because I can’t do it on my own and Casey needs to go home! You can go back to sleep, Leo. Just send me Mikey.”

“I can’t and won’t sleep if one of my brothers is in a coma! Donnie, what kind of monster do you think I am? Where are you?”

Leo hung up after learning where they were and set out to find them.

The leader found Mikey, who squealed, “Raph’s in a coma, Leo!”

“It’s going to be okay, Mikey. Donnie always fixes everything.”

Mikey retorted something, but Leonardo didn’t listen, his big brother instinct pushing him to run to where his younger brother was in danger. About ten minutes later, he came upon Casey and Donnie, who were painfully supporting a beautiful and unconscious Raphael.

“Donnie will prepare the lab and your instruments; Mikey and I will take Raph,” Leo said.

Raph's skin was cold and clammy and his skin so ashen, that he looked like a corpse. Leo tried to be strong, so Mikey wouldn’t be upset. With every step, Leo couldn’t help thinking that it was his fault. He was the cause of Raphael’s condition, as illogical as that was.

They finally arrived at the lair and Leo and Mikey placed Raphael on the stretcher in the infirmary. Donnie hooked Raphael up to a drip and ordered everyone else.

“What? Me too?” Leo said indignantly.

“It’s not a show for you, Leo. After all, why would you stay here?”

“I’m his brother!”

Donnie shoved him out and said, “Mikey is too and he went out without a fuss.”

Donnie was going to slam the door in his face, so Leo stepped past him and said firmly, “This is my place.”

Donnie said venomously, “No, Leo. It could be his mate's place, but you aren’t his mate!”

Donnie pushed him out and slammed the door in the dumbfounded leader’s face. Leo stood there, stunned and ignored Mikey’s hysterical sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two hours were excruciatingly long for Leo. He unceremoniously ordered Mikey to go to his room and ignored his questions, especially as they to his annoyance, focussed more on him, who was healthy and conscious, rather than on Raphael, whose condition was very worrying. Sitting on a chair outside of the closed lab and wringing his hands in anguish, he waited for Donnie to come out and to announce that their brother was out of danger. He refused to imagine another eventuality. He felt responsible for Raphael's condition. If he hadn’t been so selfish and lazy, he wouldn’t have kissed Mikey and if he’d been less weak, he wouldn’t have yielded to Donatello and Raphael and they’d never have thought that he could be more than brothers with them.

The more Leo thought about it, the more he blamed himself. He’d certainly never encouraged his brothers to continue their affair. During the act, he’d never said he loved them, but how did they get discouraged before recently? He’d gone from the service geisha to the cross knight overnight. His brothers had of course, been troubled by the change. Disappointed, certainly, because they found their account. Leo had never taken the time to think about the motivations of his brothers, too preoccupied in justifying himself in his own eyes. He blamed it on the adolescent hormones. Sex became a concern at 16 and they had limited opportunities. It was almost a guarantee that they’d turn to one another, but Leo’s mind had never imagined being in a foursome.

He didn’t want that kind of polygamous relationship and even a unique relationship with one of them didn’t interest him. He’d have to choose a brother and he couldn’t. He loved them all equally and because of his leadership position, he couldn’t prefer one brother over another. He was going to talk to them and explain that he didn’t blame them, but that he didn’t want that kind of relationship anymore. He’d always been awkward expressing his feelings and kept them to himself, because he was fearful they’d been seen as a weakness. He’d open his heart to his brothers and speak to them sincerely and gently.

The lab door finally opened and Leo rushed towards Don and said, “How is he?”

“Out of danger. I carried out an activated carbon purge. He should be nauseous for a while.”

Donnie looked so tragic that Leo feared for a moment that he was lying to him and Raphael was dead.

“But what happened to him?”

“You don’t really want to know, Leo.”

“I demand the truth about my brother’s condition,” Leo said firmly. “And what caused it.”

“Too much alcohol and I mean it when I said “too much” and... antihistamines.”

“Anti-what?”

"Allergy pills. They were fortunately the only medicine Casey had.”

“But Raph’s not allergic to anything,” Leo said in astonishment.

“Exactly. Let's not talk about it, Leo. It’ll upset you”

A silence stretched, as Leo felt the heaviest weight of his life on his shoulders. After a few minutes, he finally had the courage to speak and said, “Can I see him, Don?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Raph’s fragile right now. This isn’t the time to distress him.”

“I don’t intend to, Don. I just…”

His voice broke, as tears filled his eyes.

Donnie sighed and said, “Leo, all of it is a lot for a passionate turtle like Raph. Don’t discuss this sensitive matter. You know what I mean.”

Leo was too troubled to oppose. He nodded, entered the lab and quietly closed the door. Raphael was sleeping in the cot. Leo walked over to him and sat beside the convalescent turtle, as his heart pounded. He nervously glanced around and saw to his immense relief, that everything was immaculate and that there was no trace of the near death of Raphael. Raphael looked at him, his green eyes narrowed, but he was silent, as Leo struggled to find his words.

What could Leo he say to his brother, who due to his fault, had come so close to death? His brother had seemed to come to love because of his behavior, and he, the eldest, was supposed to watch over him. He scarcely dared to look at Raphael, fearing that his emotions would show.

“Leo, look at me.”

Raphael’s voice was sweet and humble. Leo couldn’t resist and looked up. His brother's gaze was sad, without any rancor or resentment. He couldn’t hold back anymore and threw himself at Raphael, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing.

“Don’t do that again, Raph!”

Raphael returned his embrace and they hugged for a while, before Raphael brushed his lips against Leo’s temple. Leo, almost hysterical in his relief at seeing Raphael alive, ignored it. The few subsequent kisses of comfort that Raphael lavished didn’t alarm Leo further, because their nature essentially remained fraternal. Leo gradually began to feel calmer with the light caresses and kisses on his shell and forehead. It was then that Raphael’s lips brushed against the corner of Leo’s, as if accidentally. Seeing Leo not resisting, Raphael became more daring and planted more kisses. First, a centred kiss and a real kiss, which was far from fraternal, as he held Leo’s head.

Weakened by his emotions, Leo melted. He’d never received such a passionate kiss before. Raphael had certainly kissed him in the past and so had his other brothers, but they’d been a prelude to sex. When he’d been kissed by them in the past, Leo had never felt more than excitement from them. He’d never felt romantically loved, hence his surprise at his brothers’ protestations of love. Raphael had only kissed him with a lecherous voracity, without putting any other feeling into it. At least, that had been the perception he’d had so far.

Was it Raphael or him, who’d changed? Had Raphael, having confessed his feelings, put more passion in these kisses, having no reason to restrain himself? And was Leo more receptive, because he’d heard the confession? The kiss was one of adoration. Raphael had remained there and Leo couldn’t communicate his relief without returning the kiss. When Raphael had recovered, they’d discuss it, but for the moment, he and Raphael both needed comfort and, as the caresses grew more and passionate, Leo forgot his worries and reservations. He responded almost as eagerly as to the other turtles’ advances.

Raphael pulled him towards him and Leo found himself pressed against his brother, as the kiss continued, his lungs demanding air. Raphael audaciously gently nibbled his brother’s bottom lip and then he licked it, indicating his desire to deepen the kiss. Leo automatically obeyed, their nocturnal meetings still being recent and his reflexes of bed mate ever present. Their tongues caressed one another’s, Raphael's clearly more dominant.

Raphael’s hands grew bolder and roamed, making Leo groan. He flinched, however, when the strong hands gripped his buttocks, spreading them, fingers touching and caressing. Then, one hand confidently grabbed Leo’s pretty jade teal and pinched the tip. It was like a slap, the gesture being undeniably suggestive. Raphael had always played with his tail before sex, claiming that it was sexy and drove him crazy.

“Raph, no. Not here!” Leo protested.

Blinded by his lust, Raphael broke the kiss to answer him, but continued to caress him.

“Why, Leo? Isn’t it good? Let yourself go, baby. You want this. I know you do.”

“Baby?”

The attempt at release was more abrupt, and the tone in which Leo repeated the nickname showed that he no longer wanted to continue.

Raphael seized the wrists of the turtle above him and reversed their positions.

“Sorry, Leo. I’m going too fast. We can just kiss.”

Without giving Leo time to answer, Raphael pressed his lips against Leo’s.

Leo, crushed under Raphael’s weight, tried to struggle. Raphael hadn’t hurt him, but the young leader didn’t want his cuddles and a romantic relationship. He knew that if he gave into Raphael, it would be painful to his other brothers, he’d have to yield to them too and he didn’t want to spend his nights in his three brothers’ beds again.

He didn’t want Raphael to keep his illusions and to take his departure as a betrayal or abandonment.

“Stop being so hard to get, baby… I mean, Fearless. You'll like that ... I promise you.”

Leo was about to protest. It died on his lips and he shouted, more out of surprise than real pain. Raphael had bitten him in the hollow of his neck and had probably drawn blood.

The provocative act made Leo determined more than ever to end things. He angrily managed to butt Raphael away with his head.

“Shit, Fearless!” Raphael swore, holding his forehead, but keeping a large part of his body on him. “What was that for?”

“You animal!” Leo’s fingers shook, as he noticed the blood on his collarbone. “You bit me! Only because I didn’t want to do what you wanted.”

“No! It’s a mark of love! And it’s supposed to be an aphrodisiac!” Raphael protested and frowned.

“I don’t want your love, Raph! Neither yours nor the others. The bites won’t change my mind!”

Hurt flashed in the green eyes and Leo remembered that his brother had had a difficult night. HE needed to be more diplomatic. He continued more calmly, “I’ve experimented with all of you and done things I thought I’d never do. I started with Mikey for a therapeutic purpose and I allowed myself to be trained for whatever reason. I should have been honest and told you before that the situation made me comfortable and that I wanted it to stop. I still love you as brothers and I don’t want all that’s happened to change the relationship between us. You’ll always be important to me, Raphael, just like Donnie and Mikey will be too. You’re my brothers, only family and my world, but I don’t want to add a sexual relationship to our bond. You mustn’t take it badly, because I’ll always be your best friend.”

Leo stopped, proud of his little speech. He’d been so focussed on picking the right words, that he hadn’t paid any attention to Raphael. He darkened when he saw the broken expression on Raphael’s face and the combative look in Raphael’s green eyes.

“You don’t know what you’re saying!” Raphael exclaimed. “You don’t know what it could be if you don’t try! You can’t decide this on your own! You talked about your feelings. Now listen to ours!”

“I’m the leader,” Leo said through clenched teeth. “And if I consider a situation damaging to our clan, only my opinion counts and I say it ends now.”

“You’re not the leader in our love life. You have no control over our hearts, Leo!”

“Just like you can’t force me to love you back.”

The turtles, facing each other and panting, bared their teeth and snarled. It had been a while since Leo had had such a heated argument with Raphael to the point of being ready to fight, but Leo suddenly had a surge of aggression, no doubt resulting from all of the accumulated stress. He wanted to get it through Raphael’s head once and all, even if they had to fight, that he’d thought about what he’d said and he wasn’t going to change his mind. He would never again be his brothers’ whore, whether he was loved or not.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door.

“Leo, are you still in there with Raph?”

"I’m coming, Sensei," Leo said, while pushing Raphael to get up again.

Raphael grabbed his brother's wrist before he left and said, “Fearless, join us in the lab at midnight tonight. It’s soundproofed. We can talk. Let us express our point of view and to try and convince you. Please. We won’t touch you!”

“Raphael, it’s useless. Rest now.”

Leo left; ignoring the vicious insults Raphael hurled at him and gestured to Splinter to enter.

“You can go inside, Sensei,” Leo said.

“Oh. I wanted to see you, Leonardo.”

The leader was perplexed. Raphael had been close to death and Master Splinter wasn’t going to see him? The red clad turtle was certainly not the rat’s favorite son, but Leo still found that strange.

“I have to talk to you about our discussion ...”

Leo followed his Sensei, who walked away from the lab door, where sounds of objects being thrown were heard.

“Leonardo,” Splinter said. “What’s on your neck? You’re hurt?” Leo blushed. Splinter frowned and added, “Raphael did that to you.”

Leo chose to evade the question and said, “Sensei, about our project…”

"Come with me, my son, far from the indiscreet ears. I have to talk to you about several things.”

Mikey brought a cup of tea to Leo, while he was being dragged to Splinter’s quarters.

“Hey, Leo!” Mikey said. I thought that you didn’t have time to brew this, because the morning’s been chaotic and...”

Mikey stopped talking, his eyes as big as saucers, as he gazed at the bite. Leo was afraid of seeing Mikey’s jealously occur, but that didn’t happen. Mikey instead smiled, his grin as wide as the Cheshire cat’s. Leo’s discomfort increased, as he also felt Sensei’s piercing gaze upon him. Thankfully, Mikey said nothing and handed the cup to Leo. The leader gratefully accepted it. He tried to speak, so that he could prove he wasn’t embarrassed and in full control of himself.

“You should bring water or orange juice to Raph too, Mikey,” Leo said. “So that the alcohol taste will go away.”

Then Leo froze.

When Raphael had kissed him, he hadn’t tasted of alcohol at all.

 

 

Leo, lost in thought after this observation, suddenly realized that the coma and an almost dead Raphael had been staged. April had sent a text stating that Raphael had consumed a lot of alcohol in front of them, but she couldn’t be in cahoots with his brothers, could she?

The lab seemed too pristine for an emergency medical intervention. Donnie might have OCD about cleaning up, but still. He’d said that Raphael had ingested a lot of alcohol, but Raphael hadn’t tasted of it, so there was no doubt. Raphael had slipped his tongue into Leo’s mouth enough for him to be positive. Moreover, Raphael hadn’t looked nauseous. Maybe a little weak at first perhaps, but it could only be a comedy. He’d quickly forgotten his role when it came to stroking Leo’s tail or to arguing with him, demonstrating full possession of his physical and mental abilities. If it wasn’t for April's testimony, Leo could have decreed that he’d been played. But April's honesty couldn’t be questioned. Unless the text hadn’t been from her.

Master Splinter brought him out of his thoughts by saying, “My son, I’ve begun planning your departure and have talked to a friend of mine far away. You’ll be extremely well hidden and protected and can walk about in day light. No one will see you. You can live there as long as you like and you’ll find peace. But before that happens, I want answers, my son. What’s going on? I’ll remain here with your brothers.  I’m afraid they’ll go down the wrong path without your presence, so someone has to stay with them.”

Leo debated for a few minutes how he’d broach the subject. How could he explain to Master Splinter that his precious, eldest son, who was so perfect, had sexually been with all three of his brothers?

Splinter spared his confession by asking, “Have your brothers made sexual advances, Leonardo?”

Leo felt the blood rise to his cheeks, but he nodded, relieved about the paternal deduction. It was enough for an explanation.

“I thought that would someday, Leonardo. I hoped not, but…Are your brothers interested in one another or just in you?”

“Me, Sensei. I don’t know what makes me so special.”

“I must tell you something that I only told Donatello. Do you trust him?”

Leo reflected on the possible staged suicide attempt and said, “I don’t know, Sensei.”

“That’s a pity, because he’s a scientist and could have more precise answers than my assumptions. Do you know that you’re not biologically related to your brothers?”

Leo nodded.

“In fact, what we know for sure is that you’re not biologically related to Donatello. You remember that only you agreed to the blood test. Michelangelo and Raphael didn’t want to act like guinea pigs. When Donatello told me the fact, it eliminated the rest of my doubts.”

“What doubts?” Leo asked and frowned.

“When I went to the pet shop, I planned on buying a cat and not turtles, but the owner had a cute turtle on his shoulders, as he walked. I asked about the domestication of the turtle and he said that it had been born in captivity and had only been raised by humans and she lived alone in her vivarium. He told me that he couldn’t place her with males, because they hovered around her, even though they hadn’t reached sexual maturity yet. He closed his shop down, the poor old man, and had to sell everything. I wanted to buy the little female, but he finally gave them all to me. I took the young female and the owner’s young nephew gave me the other three. The nephew was a very promising medical student. You know the rest. When the mutagen landed on me, I was holding the female and we mutated together. A pink ribbon was tied around her to distinguish her from the others, but after your mutation, the ribbon was torn and it fell off. When I regained consciousness, I had four male mutant turtles. I told myself that the old man had maybe been mistaken and that there hadn’t been a female. I couldn’t distinguish between the domestic turtle and the wild ones anymore.”

Leo was bewildered. Had his father lost his mind?

“What are you talking about, Sensei? We’re all male turtles, like you said. It doesn’t matter which of us was born in captivity.”

Master Splinter continued, as if lost in thought, “Donatello pointed out that you weren’t related, which meant that one of had to be the little tame female. I asked him if one of you had extra female organs. He said so, but he did say that the mutagen’s unstable in your blood and that your genetic code changes every year. He thought you’d probably experience changes in the next few years. I think you were the little female, Leonardo. Something must be different in you and your brothers perceive it, which explains why they don’t want one another. Your tail’s shorter and thinner. Not at all like theirs.”

All the praise his brothers had lavished on him about his tail hit Leo like a ton of bricks. They’d paid it tons of attention. Raphael liked to pinch it, Mikey nibbled it and Donnie caressed it. No. It couldn’t be possible. He washed his virile cock four times a day. Did have to flash his dick to his own father to prove it?”

“I’m a male, Sensei,” Leo insisted.

“Yes, but will you stay this way? Only Donatello has the answers. The female turtle mutated with me, assuming my gender, but I must share more with her. She was already docile at the base and liked human contact, but she also must have gotten parts of my personality and my tastes.”

“Donnie and Mikey are also docile and affectionate. Well, Mikey is.”

“I never touched Michelangelo or Donatello. The university student had. He must have given them part of his genetic inheritance, like his intelligence to Donatello. His uncle told me that he was remarkably smart. Too much. They only caught him after his thirtieth murder.”

“What?”

“He was arrested about ten years later, as a serial killer and rapist. I recognized him in the newspapers, but what matters is that no matter the reason, your brothers are attracted to you. And you? Are you attracted to them?”

“I don’t think I am, Master.”

“Is it for fear of displeasing me that you’re refusing what they offer? Do you fear that I perceive it as incest or homosexuality?” the old rat asked softly.

“No, Sensei.  Of course, not having your blessing would be a negative factor, but that’s not the only reason. I don’t want a polygamous relationship, but my brothers won’t even give me the option to stay chaste. They grab me and I can’t take it anymore. I’ve felt uncomfortable from the beginning in the imposed role. I wake up feeling emptier every day and male turtles aren’t my favorite sexually, let alone that they’ve only been brothers to me all of my life.”

“Your brothers may never find a partner or happiness without you.”

“But maybe they’ll find it among themselves in my absence and can console one another.”

“I doubt so, Leonardo, but let’s hope so. What exactly did Raphael tell you?”

“He asked me to give them a chance to explain their feelings. They want to convince me. I have to meet them in Donnie’s lab at midnight, but I said I wouldn’t go.”

Master Splinter tried to find out more and asked Leonardo to explain everything from the beginning. The leader sighed. He’d thought he’d dodged that, but he clearly hadn’t. He therefore, admitted his share of responsibility. Leo spoke about everything, apart from anything that was explicit and he confessed his suspicions that the suicide had been staged.

Master Splinter stroked his chin and doubted his son’s presentiment. “Raphael’s behavior is self-destructive, Leonardo, and he would do something like that, so I don’t agree with you. In addition, he’s not an actor and as you’ve noticed, I doubt Miss O’Neil would have agreed to take part in this plot. I believe that you’re more sensitive due to your fatigue, which is increasing your anxiety. But what is for certain is that your possible absence will upset your brothers and I don’t know what they’ll do when you’re gone. It may end badly. If you leave, you won’t be able to return, because they’ll have been mortally wounded by our abandonment. Are you determined to leave anyway?”

“I know that. And yes. I still want to leave.”

“Good. Your happiness matters more to me than anything, Leonardo. The mutagen transformed us into one soul in two bodies. Your brothers will be furious you’re leaving, but I’m ready to face their violence if it can save you.” The last words had been sighed.

Leonardo convulsively seized Splinter's hands and said, “Father, run away with me!”

Splinter tilted his head and thought for a moment before saying, “I don’t want my consent to have influenced your final decision. Anyway, it’s Thursday and you can’t unfortunately leave as soon as I’d planned. I must go and communicate with my friend and I want your final decision before I finalize the process. I’ll leave with you, my son, because it’s true that my role with you here is over. But I have a condition.”

“What do you mean? And what condition?”

“Privately, your brothers haven’t been obeying me for a long time. They fake it in front of you to please you. They only accept your authority, consider you as the only Master and they only respect and trust you.”

Leo refrained from commenting that his brothers hadn’t exactly treated him with respect when they’d taken him on all fours like an animal, but his face must have reflected his thought, because Splinter said sadly, “Don’t misunderstand their behavior. They have the greatest regard for you. I think that if you explain the reasons for your reservations, they’ll try to adjust. You told me that Raphael said they’d increase the time between visits and space them out. I think you can be clear about the frequency of the visits, the places you wish to have them at and what you want done during them. They’ll respect your choices.”

Leo sighed in exasperation. He couldn’t believe that his father was accepting the madness.

“They only have one choice to respect, Sensei. MY REFUSAL. I don’t love them romantically and I don’t want them sexually.”

“But your body responded to Raphael's caresses earlier, right? And all the previous times?”

Leo flushed. It wasn’t a matter he wished to further discuss with his father and Master.

“Sensei, if you don’t want to help me, I ...”

“Leonardo! I only want to help you see clearly in yourself and make the best possible decision. I try to make everyone happy. What are your lovers’ expectations?”

Leo didn’t answer, not wanting to be confused and said, “Sensei, what’s the condition?”

The old rat sighed and said, “My son, I’ll take the boat with you on Sunday if you promise to give your brothers a chance to explain themselves by going to their meeting at midnight.”

Leonardo clenched his teeth and remained silent, waiting for the rest.

“When you’ve listened to them and vice versa, you’ll make your decision. You have to act normally and don’t talk to me in particular before we leave if you still want to leave. When you wake up tomorrow, if you wish to say or to postpone, pick an Earl Gray tea. The smell will tell me your desire. If you want to leave, choose a different tea. I’ll send you a message for the preparations if you still want to flee. So, do you accept my condition?”

Leo stood up and said, “I accept. I’ll go to the meeting, but mentally prepare yourself, Sensei. Nothing in the world can change my mind!”

 

 

Leo left Master Splinter’s room and took advantage of the access to the dojo to begin to warm up. He hadn’t trained with his brothers since the argument with their Sensei. He wondered if he should call them or not. He wouldn’t be able to see them again soon. As well as gradually starting the separation, he decided to continue his training alone, the solitude allowing him to take the necessary distance to deepen his reflection about his current situation and his father’s revelations.

He’d never seen his own tail before. It was true that it was thinner and shorter than his brothers’, but not enough to make a fuss about it. It must be said that observing his brothers from a physical judgment point of view wasn’t one of his hobbies. He watched them perform a kata, fight and checked if Raphael wasn’t hurt. That was it. His brothers’ tails had never caught his attention and anyway, they all kept their tails tucked up most of the time. It was strange that his brothers had time to notice his. Listening to Raphael, it had seemed like he’d spent all day staring at it, because he’d often complained that it had “teased him all day. Okay. His tail could be alluring, so what? What did that prove? And how did it make it right that Leo was their sexual outlet?

There was no female turtle and whether born in captivity, it changed nothing. In fact, his father's information only made him more confused. It irritated him that his father seemed it natural for his brothers to satisfy their desires with him. Out of respect for Splinter, he’d stoically listen to his brothers, but no matter what was said, there would never be the slightest sexual contact, because he wouldn’t wait for that to happen.

Changing the kata, lost in thought, it took a moment for him to register a green, red and orange vision on the periphery. It was Mikey, whose hand was bleeding profusely. He ran to his wounded brother, worried, and said, “Mikey! What happened?”

“I was cutting leeks. You like leek soup, don’t you, Leo? The blade slipped.”

The leader looked at the wound and said anxiously, “Why didn’t you go to Donnie? It’s a deep cut and you need stitches.”

Mikey blinked, annoyed. The eldest didn’t understand. Blood horrified Mikey and he squeaked in panic when he got a splinter. Blood ran down his elbow and Mikey waited. But what? It wasn’t like Leo was the doctor on duty.

“You don’t kiss it better, Leo?”

Mikey's innocent smile made a strange impression on Leo. Was it fake? Or a bad joke? He dipped his finger into Mikey's blood and brought it to his nose. The coppery smell couldn’t be mistaken. It was indeed blood. Mikey may have been incoherent, due to fear or blood loss. He looked at the wound again. Without being serious, it needed immediate care.

"Come with me, Mikey, we'll see Donatello.”

Despite a slight resistance from his brother, who squeaked that he didn’t need Donnie, Leo managed to drag him to the lab, without paying attention to his nonsense. He pushed open the lab door and was shocked at what he saw.

Raphael, who was vomiting, was indignant at seeing Leo, and ordered him out. Leo mentally slapped himself. Splinter was right, he’d become paranoid and had misjudged his brother. Raphael had been close to death due to alcohol and drug abuse in what appeared to be a suicide attempt. Leo's heart sank. Was it so important to his brothers? To the point that death seemed softer than his loss? But why? No tail, as pretty as his was should mean one should attempt suicide if one’s advances were rebuffed.

Donnie turned, visibly upset by their presence, and said, “What are you doing here, Leo? Can’t you knock before entering? Raphael doesn’t want you to see him in that state.”

Leo was still troubled that he’d doubted his brothers. Trying not to stare at Raphael, so as to not to cause him further embarrassment, he explained in a few words, while pointing out the youngest, who held his injured hand, as the reason for his intrusion.

Don didn’t seem surprised, but he did rather look unhappy. That was nothing unusual. Mikey was often injured, due to his inattentiveness. “I’ll take care of it, Leo,” Don said. “You can go.”

Leo studied his younger brother in astonishment. Donnie seemed to be in a foul mood and angry. Leo did his best to soothe him, taking a gentle and almost caressing inflection. Donnie was often silent during sex, but he seemed to have a thing for Leo’s voice, so Leo had to use it.

“I don’t blame you, Don,” Leo said. “And I’m not mad anymore. I understand your point of view and you understand mine.”

Mocha eyes met Leo’s, anger flashing in them. Donnie, his calmest brother, even trembled in fury, he discovered in amazement.

“How can you understand our point of view, Leonardo? You don’t even want to listen to us!”

The spitefulness that was so foreign to Donnie’s placid nature, took Leo aback. So that was the reason for all of this? Raphael, upset, was physically sick of his refusal to listen to them and Donnie was irate. Calming his brothers and even satisfying his Sensei, without engaging in anything, was easy.

Leo took a deep breath and said, “I’ll come, but no more pressure until then.”

His three younger brothers looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

Donnie placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder, smiled and said, “It’s a deal, Leo.”

His brothers honored their promises and Leo almost had a normal day. Mikey seemed edgy, but Leo put it down to anxiety. Raphael avoided him. Donnie spent the day, when he wasn’t locked in his laboratory, immersing himself in an inner world and biting his lip, which were signs of nervousness and reflection. Leo wasn’t stupid and guessed that Donnie was preparing his arguments. All responsibility fell on him, because Raphael and Mikey were poor speakers. If Donnie didn’t convince Leo, he’d be heavily blamed by the other two.

Leo pitied Donnie, whose back was to the lab door, as he wrote. He’d written on several sheets of paper, but it wasn’t legible. Donnie’s handwriting had never been readable. Engrossed in his writing, Donnie didn’t hear Leo approaching from behind. Leo just managed to pick out the words ‘love’ and his own name in the scribbles. His heart skipped a beat. These pages were Donnie’s last attempt to coax him. His sigh was so loud that Donnie turned quickly, trying to hide the papers from his view.

Before Donnie could oppose or could say anything, Leo sadly placed a finger to his brother's lips.

“Donnie, it’s useless trying so hard…”

Don’s eyes flashed in indignation and sorrow and he said, “How can you say that, Leo? You don’t know anything yet! And what is the use of coming to the meeting if you’ve already made up your point? What’s the purpose of giving us hope if you’ve already formed your opinion?”

Seeing his brother so upset, Leo tried to back down and said, “Donnie, please. I said that…”

“I know you’re planning to leave.”

Leo turned pale. How did his brother know? Because of Raphael, surely, he reassured himself.

Don got up and furiously tossed the papers onto the ground.

“I’ve spent hours trying,” Donnie said crossly. “To find a way to keep you close to us! Searching for the right formulations, so that you’ll understand that you’ll be cherished, pampered and protected. What’s the point of trying to invent words that even don’t exist to express our adoration? You only want to deceive us and to ditch us!”

In rage, Don frantically ripped the papers and yelled, “What’s the point of this when you’re not even with us anymore? Raph cried when he saw that you were training alone. He loves your sparring matches and you know that. But you’ve already begun to untie the bond and you’re sliding more and more out of reach.”

Donnie's voice was hoarse and dark, which was foreign to him. Leo wanted to object that it would have been impossible with Raphael being ill, but he said nothing. He hadn’t required the presence of the other two and Donnie, who was extremely clever, would point it out.

“I know and I feel that you’re impatient to leave, Leo. You’re relegating us to the dark, like dust under the carpet. We won’t allow it. Your place is here with us.”

The white eyelids had completely covered Donnie's eyes, a phenomenon Leo had never seen at home when there were no enemies in range.

Leonardo felt the threat and the leader in in him rebelled. His little brother was going to intimidate him and he wouldn’t allow it to happen.

"Donatello," he growled. “Our agreement stipulated that I shouldn’t receive any pressure, let alone threats.”

Donnie stared for a moment and then the eyelids retracted. “I beg your pardon, Leo. It’s lack of sleep, worry, stress. All that, you know. I hope you’ll come to the meeting, but with an open mind. It’s essential.”

Leo didn’t say anything, baffled. What had happened? He stepped back carefully.

“Leo?”

Donnie's voice trembled in supplication and anguish. The change was unsettling. Leo tried to calm down. Donnie was harmless. He’d a hard time because of Raph. Period. His attempt to convince himself sounded just as wrong in his ears as Donnie's artificial smile, which was oozing with anxiety and distress. Leonardo's discomfort was so great that he briefly feared he’d vomit too. His head turned. It was 8 p.m. and only Don was there. What would happen if all three of his brothers confronted him at the same time at midnight?

"I'm going to lie down. I don’t feel well," Leo said evasively, the excuse not really being a lie. He felt physically sick.

Leo locked his bedroom door and stared at the ceiling for a long time. It was now pitch dark and now and no sound was audible on the other side of the door. He turned his head and checked the digital clock for the first time since his confinement.  While his limbs still refused to move, his brain recorded that it was 12:05.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try this without beta help. I don't want to overload her. Tell me if there too many English mistakes

Leo hesitated for several minutes. He had promised to Master Splinter and his brothers. His Sensei had always given good advice. He was a wise man, with experience. Leo had never questioned Splinter's suggestions and teachings. Should he start today? Besides, his brothers ... he didn’t know what to think about them. Their way of thinking perplexed him.

"Go ahead, then, give them a chance to explain. Everyone will be satisfied, and nobody will have anything to blame you. “. He stood up, sighing and mechanically taking his katanas. Walking in the lair with them in their sheath wasn’t entirely unusual, his brothers wouldn’t be insulted.

Arrived at the door of the lab, he hesitated one last time before finally knocking.

Raphael immediately opened the door.

“Fearless ...”

The voice was warm, tender and grateful. Raphael stepped back to let the blue turtle pass. Donnie seemed worried despite his slight smile at Leonardo's sight. Michelangelo, on the other hand, seemed morose.

“So, you finally came? We started to worry ...”

Donnie's voice was slightly quavering, revealing all the anxiety that consumed him, despite his attempt to appear detached and rational.

Donatello took a deep breath and motioned for Mikey to approach a chair that was in a corner. Leo had never seen this armchair, which strangely seemed new and luxurious. Impossible that Donnie picked it up in a dump.

“Sit down, Leo. It may take a while. We want to thank you for this effort on your part. You will speak first because we need to know the reasons for your refusal to try ...”

“We are brothers!” Leonardo said abruptly

Donnie put a hand to his forehead.

“Leo, we will each have a turn of speech. You can’t interrupt others unless you raise your hand. We want to avoid chaos, and this exchange remains civilized. As I told you, you'll explain first what you feel. We all took for granted that you enjoyed ... your moments with us. Your body seemed to express contentment. We are three in agreement about this. So, were you pretending? What exactly displeases you? If you keep your resentment for yourself, we can’t improve, Leo. It's like during training. We need constructive criticism. We are all open to listen to your grievances and to do everything to make amends. Besides, you know we aren’t brothers. Biologically, there is no hindrance.”

Donnie had said it all at once without breathing, fearing the slightest interruption of Leonardo. His clenched fists betrayed his intense nervousness. Once again, Leo cursed his natural empathy which led him to feel pity for his brothers. Sighing, he dropped into the chair.

“Listen, I have nothing to reproach you exactly. You never hurt me except for exhausting me. You know that I am a turtle who loves calm and loneliness. You stuck to my shell every night, without exception, it was too much. I also need sleep and intimacy. You all had your bed for you before and after my arrival. I had only two hours in the morning. I sleep better alone, and after having between six to ten orgasms, a two-hour sleep isn’t very restorative.”

Incredibly, Leo was interrupted by a Raphael who raised his hand and patiently waited for his turn. For him to be so calm and patient, it must be damn important to him.  
“So, if you had so many orgasms, is that you liked that, right? It's that you would have wanted fewer intercourses? We can each have our nights to avoid you back and forth at night and leave you nights. Also, you can sleep until 8 am and not get up at 6 am! There are many solutions, Leo!”

He was interrupted by Donnie who motioned him to be quiet. The excellent observer and strategist he was, understood: the genius found that Raph put too quickly offers on the table, knowing that Leo was far from convinced since it wasn’t the only problem. Leo continued, with a little concern: he knew that what was left to say wouldn’t be easy.

“Raphael, it's deeper than that. I don’t want to go from hand to hand. I only want to have one mate.”

The turtles looked at each other in dismay, Donnie recovered first and raised his hand.

"Why?"

"Well, Donnie, it evident ...

Despite this claim, he found himself caught off guard. He didn't have any idea of the reasons. He improvised:

"According to the rules of society and morality, we ..."

"You talk about human society and morality, don't you, Leo? News flash: we aren't human. And admitting the case, several human groups do it, according to their religion or culture.

Leo scolded Donnie for not raising his hand so he could think hard. He won't be cornered so quickly. He had to find an unstoppable reason.

“If you can share me, it is because you don't love me. A true lover can't see his lover in the arms of another. I will be very jealous.”

Donnie raised his hand again, and Leo gritted his teeth. Why did you voluntarily get into this galley? Donatello always had an answer to everything!

"Of course, you would have every right to be jealous if, for example, we would be unfaithful to you. But this isn't the case. We won't touch anyone other than you, and we accept sharing. You can't be dissatisfied in our place with a situation that we agree. You don't even have to make a heartbreaking choice between us. Everything has been thought for your peace, Leo. Everything has been considered in this unique perspective because we love you.

"You didn't have to consider things like that without talking to me about it!”

Donnie dutifully lifted his hand, and Leo hated everything about it:

"Leo, we didn't have to tell you about it, our actions were talking about itself, right?"

To this he could answer and, with almost enthusiasm, he refuted his younger brother's argument:

"No. On the contrary. I don't even know if I have yet to take your love protests for a bad joke."

Frowning, Donnie motioned him to continue. Encouraged, Leo continued:

“Michelangelo was speedy. He wanted everything, never asking me if I was ready or if I wanted to do it again and never worry about putting myself in the mood. He did what he wanted, without asking my opinion. Raphael was brutal, never caring if I was in pain, my preferences, or if I liked heard a dirty talk. You, Donatello, you never spoke, not worrying more about my moods than if I had been made of silicone. You have more respect for your inventions! Well, in short, none of you made love to me. You use me to satisfy your sexual urges; I seemed nothing more than a container. Difficult to see love when you have never shown consideration for me.”

The three brothers looked at each other, their eyes full of regret, then spoke almost all at once:

"If that's what you think of us, Leo, we can easily give you more attention. Understand that we don't have much experience. But I can learn to learn more preliminaries!"

"I can be sweeter and more romantic!"

"I can talk more with you!"

Leo shook his head:

"No matter, it's useless. I don't see why I'm always the one bottoming either!

Leo wanted to say something else, but he feared the reaction of his brothers, not wanting to hurt them. But when Donatello began to explain that nature hadn't equipped him with a concave breastplate like his brothers, that meant that it had planned that Leo should remain in the receiving position, which anyway, was the most pleasant and the one with the least responsibility. Leo snapped:

"Do you have any experience to say that, Donatello? And since when do responsibilities scare me?"

He didn't give Donnie time to answer. He had to put an end to this discussion with the most peremptory argument, the one to which even Donnie could not respond. He took his firm Fearless Leader's voice who didn't admit any reply.

"I am not attracted to any of you. I don't like males or turtles."

An oppressive silence followed those words.

"What do you like, then?" a wary Mikey asked.

" Humans women".

Leo wasn't sure what he liked or not. He had seen few people in his life. April that he had tried never to look anything but as a little sister, and Karai. Karai's thought excited him. Also, from an early age, he had always had a fascination with shampoo pubs where pretty brunettes had hair that seemed as silky as it was shiny. He had always wanted to slip his fingers into a woman's hair. Their skin, too, looked soft and supple, begging for caress, and enticing. He looked at his hands: he had often imagined them clutching Karai's hips as she straddled him. His hands were intended to manipulate lethal weapons skillfully and to caress the delicate body of women. He was sure of it. Not to remain along his body, passive, while undergoing the repeated assaults of his brothers. Anyway, it was easy to prove to himself. He had masturbated hundreds of times on Karai, but never on any man or mutant and even less on his brothers. With even greater confidence, he continued:

"I have always loved humans. That's what I would like: a human woman as a unique mate."

There ensued a terrible chaos of Mikey and Raph who fiercely opposed the assertion of the eldest.

"You will never have a human! "

"They don't know how to satisfy our mutant body like us, we know it!"

"Are you still referring to Karai, Leo? When will you go into this thick skull of yours once and for all she isn't in our clan! I should have killed her when I had the opportunity!"

"No human will never love you like us! And you always said we couldn't trust them!"

Donnie waved his hand, and the orange and red turtles were silent. Leo frowned. Had Donnie usurped his place as leader? He didn't like that.

" How can you claim to love humans when you have never touched one? Nor even seen a naked one? Our fingers are too big to give pleasure to a woman and our sex probably too. Also, your body, for a human heterosexual reacts very well to our touching. Perhaps, indeed, we made the mistake of not asking you for feedback, to improve our relationship, but we accept your reproaches. Your repeated orgasms for me was a telling sign of your pleasure, but I can be wrong."

"My body doesn't react so well to your touching. The proof is that when Raphael bit me, I didn't appreciate it at all."

Raphael lowered his green eyes sheepishly. It wasn't Leo's style to thrown under the bus, but he was exasperated.

Donnie approached and looked at the bite mark in question, judging it critically.

"As I thought, he bit you a bit too high, missing the erogenous region of less than an inch. He was nervous. We will experiment. Michelangelo!"

The named turtle stepped forward, eyes so bright with lust that Leonardo was terrified. He didn't like the turn of the situation. Donnie went on, not seeming to notice the growing resistance of the young leader.

"Michelangelo, you whined all day that Raphael had could kiss and mark Leo and not you, that favors weren't equal, that it wasn't fair, and that you would have kept Leonardo for you alone, etc."

"It's true," the youngster said in a voice so grave that the blue turtle shuddered, "I even hurt myself, and he didn't kiss me the way he should have.

Leo felt like a punch in the stomach: Mikey had opened his hand willingly ... for ... it was insane. His brothers were crazy ... he had to leave and right away.

"So, to prove to you that I am a good brother, I offer you your chance. You will be the one who will test Leonardo. Leo, I think I challenge you: if you don't melt like butter after Michelangelo's bite, you're free to do your life as you hear it."

"I am the chef, Donatello; I make my life as I want it anyway. I'm free. I don't have to accept any experimentation."

"Are you afraid, Leo? If you are so confident in your preferences and if we are the only ones here with odd instincts, passing this test should be easy, right?"

Leonardo gritted his teeth; his brothers knew him too well. The hatch was apparent: Donnie knew that Leo couldn't bear being called a wimp. After all, Raph's bite didn't do anything to him except to surprise him. Prepared, with his mental strength, it isn't Mikey, his clumsy little brother, who would make him crack, mainly when his future peace was at stake. His brothers would keep their word and leave him alone. He might not even need to move.

"Very well, Donnie. But I want the formal promise that as soon as Mikey finishes, I will never be told anything about this unfortunate story."

"Promise. And you, on the other hand, if you lose, you will agree to revise your position and let us all have the chance to prove ourselves again by making love to you, each in turn. If you still don't like our performance, despite our adjustments to your tastes, we will give up too. So, it's a winning situation for you, regardless of the outcome. Mikey?"

The youngest boy approached, and Leo froze like a mouse in front of a rattlesnake. Mikey's retractable eyelids covered his eyes, making him look like a predator like he'd never seen before. A ball the size of a melon formed in Leo's throat, which chanted a mantra in his head.

He didn't have time to repeat it twice when Mikey's teeth closed on the soft flesh of his neck; he lost his footing. Leo didn’t understand how he had been moved, but now he was lying on what looked like a soft mattress in the back of Donnie's lab. The lighting had become dim, conducive to romance. As soon as Leo moved to get up, a jaw closed on his collar immobilizing him. He felt heavy, as surely pinned to the mattress as if he were caught in quicksand. Desperately, he tried to keep in touch with reality and some control, but caressed after kissing; his brothers stripped him of any capacity for resistance.

  
With a delay, his eyes sent to his brain their fuzzy perceptions. He saw as in a fog the faces of his brothers bending towards him. Their greedy expression reminded him of the scene in Dracula where the female vampires flung themselves on the young man, but he couldn’t struggle as he was tied up. He looked down, worried about being hindered. He wasn't at all. The six hands of his brothers roamed his body, and the contact seemed so omnipresent that he felt like they were a crowd. He felt devoured alive by an octopus or a tarantula, before him before injected his poison to make him stand still. He couldn’t even distinguish his brothers who, to add to his confusion, had removed their bandanna. He tried to focus despite everything. To resist, to be able to keep a cool head even while being tortured, but it wasn’t even legit torture, but alienation. Each neuron not yet consumed by desire tried to identify his brothers and their actions, by an instinct of survival with the help of the senses that were still functioning.

Yes, the one who had just extirpated his cock was Mikey, he recognized the blue eyes which gave him a lustful look while tickling the tip of the tongue. He had never been given a blowjob, and he would have liked to have the strength to oppose, but he couldn’t find the necessary vigor in him. The mouth pressed against his was Raphael's, he decided. He alone used this cinnamon toothpaste that made his kisses so characteristic. On the other hand, they were much more passionate than usual, and his body temperature had to rise rapidly to the rhythm of the skillful caresses of his brother's tongue on his own. So, through a process of elimination, the teeth that ravaged his neck with as much mastery as he put in his pressure points could only belong to Donatello.

He tried to faint again, but that was the moment when Mikey decided to swallow the head of his penis, and a thrill of pleasure ran through him. He had to scream; he wasn’t sure, his hearing playing tricks on him. He could no longer identify the owner of the voice that whispered in a seductive voice, each mouth seeming busy:

"Tell us what you want Leo ... Tell us what you would like ... We will do whatever you please ... Let us show you how we love you ..."

He would have liked to say that he wanted to be free, but it was as if his vocabulary was limited to unintelligible onomatopoeia. His hands searched every inch of his hyper-sensitive body, and he couldn't find any resolution in him. He vaguely heard words of worship, but his brain couldn't record them, drowned by over-stimulation. The pleasure boiled like magma in him and as his pride refused to cum in the mouth of his little brother so quickly, as his libido didn’t care.

He recognized Raphael's hoarse voice that encouraged him to let himself go, caressing and kissing him ardently. Donnie whispered something else to him, too, that he didn't understand and he didn't care to ask him to repeat, suspecting that it must be in the same vein as Raphael's incitement to orgasm.

Leo tried to clear at least his head, without kissing and biting, he could think more clearly and block an enjoyment that his rational part didn't want to reach. Then he felt a hand on his tail, and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He passed the barrier of cognitive and emotional worries and thought only of physical deliverance.

" Tell me you like it, Leo ... tell me you want me to continue!"

Leo blinked. His brothers had made a slight change of position. Donnie still had his face against him, but now it was Raphael mouth that was busy on his cock, while Mikey dilated his entrance with his fingers.

Leo felt like he had swallowed his tongue. Talking had never been so arduous for pride as for physical incapacity.

He stammered something indistinct, and Mikey suddenly went halfway, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion and ask a much worse question:

"Do you like what I do to you, Leo? Do you love me?"

He sank then suddenly without warning and Leo couldn't hold back a cry of acceptance. This "Oh yes, Mikey" was only primitive but it had been said, and Leo could no longer swallow it. In any case, he couldn't care anymore. He had thrown his dignity throw the window, and he didn't care. Nothing mattered that Mikey's sex hard and warm in him, Raph's tongue on his cock and Donnie's teeth in his neck. He climaxed, uttering an animal, a guttural cry that he didn't even recognize, followed by a roar so wild from what seemed to be Michelangelo that Leo thought he had imagined it in his delirium.

It took a while to get back from his orgasmic peak. He glanced warily around him. A voice that belonged to one of his brothers whispered to him:

"Leo. We want you to rest. Every night maybe so if you wish! Every night, a brother who will make you cum as hard as tonight. All your nights, your days, can only be filled with tenderness, Leo, but you have to stay with us. Forever."

He wanted to move, but his limbs were crushed under the joint embrace of his three brothers who wrapped him in their arms. He could only formulate a coherent thought, but too numb to feel anxious immediately, thinking that he would have enough of tomorrow to gnaw at his blood.

He had lost his bet. But his resolution hadn't changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Regardless of the circumstances, it was rare that Leo's biological clock wouldn't wake him up at 6 am. He opened a still sleepy eye to see the reasons for the lingering heat that kept him in bliss. He had always been a chilly turtle, curling up in a little ball under the covers, and so that comfortable temperature filled him with ease. He recognized Donnie's body tied to his own under the thick, incredibly soft blankets he had never seen before when he was the turtle most often assigned to laundry chores. A large mattress and, Leo had to admit, very comfortable, was placed on the floor and decorated with several cushions of different sizes in Eastern design in addition to two fluffy pillows. The Hamato brothers had always lived under a Spartan regime. This bed was an invitation to all vices, be it debauchery or laziness, and if Splinter saw it, he would probably set it on fire. He had for a very brief moment the temptation to remain in bed, having never slept in such a cozy bed. But the sight of Donatello, asleep, his face against his, dissuaded him from lingering.

 

A wave of guilt assailed him at the same time as the flashes of the previous night. What had he taken from him? Did he have no desire for some miserable touching to reduce him to the state of libidinous wreckage? Carefully, he released Donatello's greenhouses and stepped out of the soft nest in which his brothers had buried him. He turned his head to the right and left to see if the other two were not lying in the dark waiting for him. Let's see the free field; he silently left the laboratory. Seeing no one of his siblings ready to molest him, he went quickly to the bathroom thinking that his face was to bear on him the stigma of his night of debauchery and that he had to clean himself before Master Splinter saw him.

 

He was surprised to find when he looked in the mirror that he seemed more rested than usual and that his plastron was devoid of any traces of the previous day's activities. A vague remembrance of Raphael cleaning him from his tongue comes back to him briefly. If it were not for that ambiguous sensibility that remained, he would almost have thought he had dreamed. Then he noticed the many bites that adorned his collarbone and that the mutagen that ran in his system had not been able to heal entirely yet. He really seemed to be out of a vampire’s party, he told himself with disgust. He sighed, he couldn't go out with his neck so chewed. Michelangelo had green makeup in his room which he had used to make up April once. He had to borrow it from him. But sneaking into Mikey's room seemed as formidable to him as if Leo had been a lamb flinging into the wolf's lair. He remembered with dismay his cry of surrender and then his brother's utterly terrifying and animalized howl when he had climaxed, and he didn't want to offer Mikey the opportunity to confront him about it before he could devise a strategy. Although Leo didn't do on purpose, he had lied to his younger brother. He didn't love him. Not as a lover. And tell him that again, in full face was above his strength. What would it look like? How would he take him seriously after seeing him moan, swooning in his arms? He would draw their contempt for life and even if he didn't live with them anymore, this thought would haunt him for life.

 

Indeed, he couldn't avoid his brothers all day long, let alone Mikey whose forte was cooking. If Leo wanted to survive, he was forced to make a pitstop at the refrigerator at least once a day. He was dying of hunger and thirst, having remained almost continually in his room the last days. In any case, to shut himself in his room would attract even more the attention of his brothers. He had to act normally not to arise suspicion. He had only two days to keep his act up after all. He showered quickly, despite his desire to stay under the warm shower that relieved his painful neck. His acute paranoia made him fear that his brothers would trap him in the shower. This wasn't the case and after putting on his bandanna and the rest of what was his usual equipment, he came out of the bathroom unharmed. The silence in the lair indicated that all his siblings were still sleeping, even their Sensei. It comforted the leader. He didn't feel ready to confront anyone immediately. He decided to meditate in his room in the place of the Dojo, yet more spacious and airy. He didn't want to stay in the open while his eyes were closed.

 

A tea first of all would do him some good, to clear his ideas. He remembered the code decreed by Splinter. If he wanted to abort the preparations for flight, he had to use Earl Gray. If he still wanted to leave, he had to choose another variety. He thought of a little vanilla oolong that April had given him and boiled the water while searching for his favorite mug. Lost in his reflections, leaning against the counter, while listening to the familiar sound of the water slowly boiling, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. The leader almost jumped out of his shell when two arms from behind came to grip his waist and an affectionate mouth settled in the hollow of his neck.

 

"Good morning, Fearless. Sorry to have scared you."

 

"Uh, Raph ... uh, already awake?"

 

"Yeah. I wanted to warm up a little this morning. All these missed workouts stiffened my muscles. Will we have a practice today?"

 

Leonardo feels reassured by the very ordinary course of conversation. Without the embracing, he might have thought it was just another typical morning. Like there was still a few months before that stupid kiss.

 

"Sure, I agree with you, it's time we come back to our routine. It will also do me good."

 

"But why did you get up so early? You didn't want to laze a bit?"

 

Raphael's voice was full of solicitude, a feeling that the red turtle had hardly ever shown in his life, except at one kitten once. Surprisingly, Leonardo would have preferred yelled insults.

 

"I always get up before Sensei to be available for him if he wants to meditate or have tea with me, you know that, Raph."

 

 

"Fearless, Sensei no longer has to be the master of your life. You are a busy turtle with responsibilities. He will understand that he is not the only one he needs you."

 

"Raphael. He is our father and master. I owe him respect and if that means getting up first, it doesn't matter to me. My daily schedule is my concern. Not yours."

 

The other turtle grumbled something the leader didn't catch. But, if there is a turtle that could easily get out of this love trance, it's was Raphael, Leo though. To be so in love didn't correspond to his personality. He must have been trained by Donatello who seemed to be pulling the strings. Likewise, Raphael had always had a highly possessive nature. This arrangement couldn't suit him very long. If he could turn Raph away from himself, that would already be an achievement. Moreover, Michelangelo was very suggestible. Raphael no more interested in him, he would perhaps follow.  The leader smiled. He had a good idea of how to get there. But before, he had a service to ask his brother in red:

 

"Raph, do you know where the Halloween makeup Mikey has in his bedroom is? I would need it."

 

Raphael blinked and continued to stare at him without saying anything. The young chef, thinking that his brother didn't know what he was talking about, went into a description of the product and from where it was in their youngest's room.

 

"I know all this, Leo, but what I want to know is why you're not going to get it yourself because you know where it is and infinitely quieter than me, you're less likely to wake up Mikey? And then what do you want to do on this Friday morning with makeup? You look splendid!"

 

Leo blushed, embarrassed to the compliment, and dodged the first question to reply evasively to the second.

 

"I've had ... bite marks on my neck."

 

Raphael's face expressed discontent:

 

"So, what?"

 

Leo looked at Raph with amazement:

 

"Are you serious, Raph? Do you think I want to show off with bloody tracks around my neck as if I had fallen into a lake full of leeches, in front of Sensei?  I have to hide these bruises and hickeys."

 

His answer doesn't please to the other male.

 

"You don't have to be ashamed of these marks! They are proofs of love! Nobody cares about the opinion of your Sensei! And you did not answer me! Why don't you get this makeup kit yourself? Are you afraid of confronting Mikey, Leo?"

 

The leader was quick to deny.

 

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm going to face him physically in the Dojo."

 

The denial of his voice sounded wrong in his own ears. It had an accent far too desperate to be honest. Feverishly, he searched for April's oolong, to make his tea.

 

A glow glowed in the phosphor eyes of his immediate younger brother.

 

-What are you looking for? Your tea is here!

 

Raph handed him a box of wood with pre-packaged tea bags of his favorite teas that he usually took. Leonardo, not finding the tea leaves in the silver box offered by their friend, yielded to choose another variety in the box handled by his brother.

 

After checking almost every forty bags one by one, he noticed that they were all Earl Gray without exception. He remained quiet: the day before he had bags of all the flavors. Similarly, Earl Gray being one of his favorites, he was usually left with almost no more, or two or three, on Fridays, April supplying them only on Saturdays and sometimes Sundays.

 

Raphael, seeing the stunned look of his brother questioned him.

 

-There is only Earl Gray in this box. There is no longer any verbena I take to sleep. Where are all my bags?"

 

" So? Is not Earl Gray your favorite morning tea?"

 

"I ... uh ... I didn't want Earl Gray this morning."

 

The answer seemed to displease the angry turtle:

 

"Well, there no more of the other varieties, so you have no choice."

 

The underlying threatening accent in Raphael's voice didn't escape Leonardo's attention.

 

"I would press lemon in my water, then." the leader insisted, stubborn,

 

" There no lemons," Raph growled.

 

"Then I would only drink hot water," Leo persisted. It was out of the question that he was sending an opposite signal to their father by taking Earl Gray. He wanted to leave, no matter what his brothers had snatched him as an oath. The methods they had employed were dishonorable.

 

Raphael seized the wrist that raised the teapot and vehemently admonished his brother:

 

"Baby, I love you, I swear to you. I don't want to hurt you. Don't force me to do it! Take your fucking Earl Gray tea!"

 

Leo's heart was pounding. He had reached what he had been dreading for days: the moment when his brothers were getting crazy enough to go from vague innuendo to clear threats. He tried to calm down. He carried his swords, and he was within earshot of their father. Would Raphael dare to blackmail his Sensei? In the event, what would his other brothers do? There was no longer any doubt: Mikey and Donnie would side with their brother against himself and Splinter, as foolish as it was. He refused to be intimidated by a question as puerile as the choice of his tea. That Raphael threatens him for something so benign was alienating. Fortunately, he was going to leave ... suddenly, he stopped breathing.

 

Raphael's insistence wasn't insignificant, and so was the disappearance of his many other varieties of tea. He didn't know how, but Raphael knew the code between him and Splinter and his plans for departure. Yet he and his father were alone and only whispered. How was that possible?

 And if Raphael knew, his other brothers too! And there, without realizing it, he had just proved to Raphael that, despite his promise to Donatello in front of them, he had no intention of honoring his word.

Leonardo briefly closed his eyes and reopened them, having placed on his features his mask of Fearless Leader. It was going to be difficult, worse than he had imagined, but if he were to use all the unfair arsenal of a ninja against his brothers, he would!


	6. Chapter 6

Leonardo stared at Raphael in his eyes. His brother in red had always been the most "animal" of the siblings. To look away or to be overcome by fear wasn't recommended. Raph would push forward in his wild behavior. Leo firmly insisted:

 

"You are not my master, Raphael. Neither you, nor Mikey, nor Donnie. Strike me if you want to, but you won't make me surrender. You will prove to me that I am right to refuse to deal with you anymore.

 

Raphael slackened his wrist and stepped back, eyes bright with a  feeling that Leonardo couldn't identify.

 

"See you in the Dojo, Leo."

 

Surprised by the ease with which he had escaped, he watched Raphael leave the room and then looked disgusted at his mug of hot water. He really needed a caffeine whip to get out of this state of torpor that had inhabited him since he woke up. He remained thoughtful for a few moments. Perhaps there was an alternative ... under his eyes, Donatello's sophisticated coffee machine tempted him.

 

Of course, Leo wasn't allowed to touch it. This machine was Donatello's "baby" as certainly as his bike for Raphael was. He smiled. He would kill two birds with one stone! He would take a caffeinated beverage that wasn't Earl Gray (if he managed to get a drop of coffee before making the machine die) and likewise breaking his "baby", he would piss off Donnie. Mad and busy to repair his baby, Don would not have romance in mind.

 

He began to make random attempts to put water in what appeared to be the proper container and add without counting spoonfuls of coffee. Then he pressed all the buttons at once.

 

"Can I help you, Leonardo?"

 

He jumped as a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

"Well, yes, Don. I wanted some coffee."

 

The purple bandanna turtle raised an eyebrow:

 

"Oh? Why? Have you not repeated to me more than a hundred times that this infamous broth was unhealthy for me? I thought you were a fervent supporter of the tea team."

 

" I thought about trying it...to make some change."

 

"You should have asked me, Leo. I am at your service."

 

Donnie's voice was calm and velvety, as if the situation wasn't unusual, as he was making coffee for both of them. Moments later, he handed the steaming cup to his big brother who reluctantly brought it to his lips. This beverage was so bitter, but not drinking it was out of the question.

 

Donnie observed him as an entomologist before a new insect specimen. Under this gaze, Leonardo felt growing his discomfort that took an exponential volume. He had to evade that searching gaze immediately. Plus, he had to find a way to get rid of that undrinkable coffee.

 

"I go meditate in my room."

 

"Of course, Leo, you're free to indulge in your hobbies."

 

The leader startled as if he had received acid. He had sworn not to confront his brothers about it and to avoid any discussion referring to the day before, but he couldn't keep it down. His tongue formed the syllables before he could stop it.

 

"Free of my hobbies as long as I bend to yours?"

 

Donatello folded his arms and took a serious look

 

"Leonardo. These aren't "hobbies". It's as natural as drinking water. I thought you understood. What is going on? You seemed to have enjoyed your night! Right? Mikey is convinced of that.

 

The young leader cursed himself for opening the door to his brother's questions.

 

Donnie took advantage of the silence to continue:

 

"If there is something you didn't like, I advise you to talk to him to avoid any misunderstanding. Likewise, you can share your feedback with Raphael. Since he is next, he will be able to take advantage of your remarks to better prepare himself. Because I presume you remember, Leo, that you promised to give us all an extra chance to seduce you. Yesterday it was Michelangelo's turn. Tonight is Raphael's and tomorrow night will be mine. You see we took into consideration your remark that you didn't want more than one brother per night. Despite our desire, Raphael and I left you alone last night after Michelangelo. Raphael went back quietly to his room, and I stayed with you, without touching you."

 

Leo was indignant.

 

"And should I be grateful to you? You ... you are dangerous sexual deviants! To stay there, to touch me ... while Michelangelo ..."

 

Nausea took him, fueled by a deep disgust of himself for letting things degenerate to this point.

 

"If that bothered you, you could have said it, Leo! Communication is essential in a balanced relationship. We'll leave you alone with Raphael tonight, don't worry!"

 

"No !" Leo snapped. "There would be no night with Raphael tonight! Neither one with you, tomorrow! And for the last time: there is no relation between us! Nothing, except the fraternal bonds that YOU are breaking definitively by your insane behavior!"

 

Donatello's face darkened, but he didn't seem surprised. Probably, he had met Raphael on the way to the kitchen.

 

"Should I remind you of your promise? You said you'd leave us ..."

 

"You took this oath by treachery!" Leo protested with force.

 

"What are you talking about? You weren't drunk, drugged or threatened! The only weapon we used was our caresses, and if you were as insensitive as you proclaimed it to them, it should not have bothered you!" Donnie replied. " Leo, stop lying to yourself!"

 

Donnie, who until then had been an Olympian calm, was getting angry and the confrontation was imminent. He heard footsteps that he guessed to be those of Master Splinter. He didn't want to argue in front of his Sensei on such a shocking matter.

 

"I'm going to meditate," he repeated coldly.

 

On the way to his room, he met his father and master, whom he saluted, showing as ostentatiously as possible his mug of coffee while bowing to hide his neck. He didn't want the rat to witness the weakness he had had.

 

"Good morning, my son. Will there be training this morning?"

 

"Yes, Sensei."

 

He would not be weak, and he remained cloistered in his room.  His master showed no surprise and went on his way.

 

Once in his room, he pulled out his katana to observe his reflection again. The marks were still apparent, and there was no sign that they would have resorbed in an hour and a half. He had to get this makeup kit. He was a ninja. Waiting for Michelangelo to be busy cooking and slipping into his room should be easy. Leo lit his incense, his candles and unrolled his meditation mat. He closed his eyes but stayed alert to the slightest noise in the lair.

 

Raphael was in the Dojo, venting. Leonardo understood his frustration. If he knew, as he suspected, his arrangement with Master Splinter, he must be furious to see that Leonardo, far from being convinced, as he had hoped, was probably planning to deprive him of his "turn". His face took on a sour expression: his brothers and he had always shared everything in "turn". TV time lap, turn for the video game controller, turn to have a surprise from Master Splinter, turn to have his favorite dessert, turn to pick a game... Now, his body was also a treat that his brothers shared in thirds.

 

The situation was untenable and he had to leave. Still, he couldn't help but feel a hint of pain in his heart. His brothers had always been his whole life. Streams of tender memories invaded him. Why did this thirst for sex come with a fraternal bond as strong as theirs? Why could not his brothers understand and accept his refusal?

 

Admittedly, Donatello had promised to leave him alone if he wasn't content. But would Donnie respect his word when he himself would not hold his own? Leo could still declare that he didn't have liked yesterday's sex. But how could this affirmation be credible when he had shouted his pleasure in front of his three brothers.

 

Admitting that he managed to contain himself with Raphael and Donatello, they had all witnessed his failure with Michelangelo. He could always claim that it was unfair since there were three of them against him, but he wasn't in kindergarten to act that way!

 

 Leo sighed, looking at the tattooed ideograms on his wrist: Family and Honor. Before one didn't go without the other and that was all that was sacred to him. But now he had to choose one of the two. What will happen to his family when he leaves? What would happen to his honor if he stayed? What was he going to say to Mikey?  That no, he didn't love him as a lover? Maybe Mikey won't take it too badly. The kid was an optimistic little guy. Not a sore loser at all, his good nature was proverbial in their family. Is not it?

 

Noise in the kitchen told him that Michelangelo was awake and was heading for the kitchen. It was the expected opportunity.

 

Leo sneaked into the room of the youngest. Mikey never locked his door, not being as territorial as Raphael. In the pitch blanc room, Leo searched for the light switch. In the shambles that reigned in Mikey's room, the light was essential to avoid breaking his neck on his skateboard that was hanging out somewhere. During their nocturnal intercourse, Mikey had guided Leo so that the light lit in the middle of the night didn't betray them.  In fact, he had not entered the bedroom of his youngest brother for months, with the light on.

 

The change stunned him. Dozens of photos of Leo, as large as a poster, adorned the walls, embellished with many drawings of hearts and comment: "Love you " "To you, forever" "The sexiest and best of big brothers". How had Mikey managed to have all these photos without his awareness?

One of his blue bandanas sat on the bedside table, apparently used for manual relief. A  teenage fangirl of a rock boyband would not have a different room. Shocked, he opened the closet where the makeup case was and disappeared as quickly as he could, trying to erase from his mind the troubling vision of his little brother's room. In the safety of his own sanctuary, after opening the green makeup tube, still using the polished blade of his sword, he began to cover up the bites, with trembling fingers, trying to forget the memory of Mikey's teeth penetrating his flesh.

 

The makeup applied, he decided to go out. He was hungry and thirsty. The training will begin in forty minutes which forced him to a very light meal, so as not to be slowed by a heaviness of the stomach. He didn't want to deal with his siblings, but he had no choice. In 48 hours it would be far away, anyway.

 

Just two days to wait.

 

In fact, he wasn't afraid. He was only confused and vaguely disgusted. He didn't understand the behavior of his brothers. As he walked from a firm step towards the kitchen, he thought that to dissuade his brothers by words or to avoid them didn't work. Perhaps, what he had thought of doing with Donatello's coffee machine was still possible.

Made them mad or disgusted at him.  He had already thought of entirely humiliating Raphael in the Dojo. The hot head was proud. He certainly wouldn't make love tenderly to someone who would have beaten him the same morning. Likewise, Mikey and Donnie hated training. To have unrealistic expectations and to exhaust them with his high-performance standard, could perhaps reduce their claims. It was worth trying. Fleeing has to be his last option. He couldn't abandon his younger brothers without at least trying. Otherwise, he was always able to turn them against each other. Divide and rule.

 

Almost reassured, he entered in the narrow kitchen. Raphael was standing, leaning on the counter, drinking his royal banana drink, with a sulking expression. Donnie was tapping the keyboard of his laptop with one hand and drinking what was probably his fourth coffee on the other. Michelangelo was busy with blueberry pancake while their Sensei sat in the middle of the table, glancing sadly around him.

His solitude struck Leo in the heart and he remembered his father's confidences. His brothers no longer respected the old rat, and he remembered Raphael's harsh words that "No one cares about your Sensei's advice." Indeed, his brothers didn't seem to care about their father, as if he wasn't there. What had happened so that the situation degenerated to this point? Since when and how did his brothers break away from their master? Although Splinter had always shown an exaggerated preference for him, he had always reserved for Leo the harshest punishments in case of failure, remaining more neutral with his brothers, still granting them care and support. This ingratitude affected Leonardo, who imagined that his father was suffering as well. Without thinking of his own torments, he dryly announced his presence:

 

"Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo! What does this mean?"

 

His siblings, startled, looked at him.

 

Michelangelo, recovered himself most quickly, smiling warmly:

 

"Yo Leo! What's up, bro? I just finished your breakfast!

 

Leonardo took a moment to answer. In spite of himself, his mind tried to juxtapose the image of the merry morning cook to that of the animal in the heat of the day before. It was impossible. Yet, this innocent toddler with round cheeks was, according to what he had seen in his room, a dangerously obsessed stalker.

 

"Mikey! I can eat that much! We are starting training soon! I can't fight with the weight of a stone, in the belly!

 

" I can help you finish this and Don and Raph too. Raph had trained all the morning. He must be hungry!"

 

Leo narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

 

"And Master Splinter?"

 

Mikey seemed to have forgotten entirely about the mutant rat at the table.

 

"Well, of course, if he wants some."

 

Mikey had something recalcitrant that displeased the leader.

 

"Michelangelo, he is our Master and father. It must be served the first. Know that I will not stand any form of disrespect on your part from here to ..."

 

He stopped himself from saying too much.

 

Master Splinter got up calmy.

 

"My son. I have things to settle this morning. I'm counting on you to supervise the training your brothers."

 

Leonardo understood what the "things to settle" of his father were. He bowed his head.

 

"Hai Sensei!

 

" Moreover, my presence arise your brother's jealousy."

 

"Their jealousy?  Master, they are your sons just like me. There no jealously possible."

 

The old rat gave him an in-depth look and Leonardo fell silent. He understood that it was indeed true. His brothers were jealous of the attention Leo granted to their father as incredibly insane as it was.

 

Leo thought, puzzled for a moment: was it a machination of their enemy? Had his brothers received an injection that made them lose their minds? He thought back to the words of his Sensei. Whatever it was, Donatello probably had the most what seemed like an explanation for this strange phenomenon that more surely destroyed his family than a biochemical bomb. Leo wasn't sure if he could trust Donnie, but he didn't have so many options. He straightened up:

 

"Training will be rigorous today. No more being lazy! Tonight we'll do a patrol. The crime must have taken advantage of our absence. Donatello, I want to see you in your lab immediately afterward. We will look at the latest criminal activity and build a plan to establish our watchpoints.

 

It wasn't exactly the subject that worried him the most, but  Donatello was smart enough without him giving him more time to get ready.

 

Donnie nodded a severe expression in his face, but nothing more. Leonardo sat down and tried to honor a reasonable portion of the breakfast, without adding custard or maple syrup as his brother prayed. The meal was delicious, Mikey and Donnie chatted nonchalantly with each other, including Leo to the conversation. The atmosphere was friendly, although Raphael spoke little, as usual. When he had finished his plate, he felt comfortable enough to smile sincerely at his younger brother to thank him for this excellent breakfast.

 

" It was my pleasure, Leo! What will I not do for my favorite big brother?"

 

The reply brought back to his mind the sanctuary to his devotion which was Michelangelo's room. Suddenly, uncomfortable, he stood up:

 

" I'm waiting for you in the Dojo. Be there in ten minutes."

 

He turned his back without waiting for an answer from them and rushed toward the Dojo. He sat down and quickly polished his katanas.

 

Raphael was the first to enter and only by his approach did Leo know that he had something in his mind.

 

"Hey, Fearless!" he said." I knew you had decided not give me a chance. I knew you as an arrogant son of a bitch, but not a liar."

 

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. Raphael always knew how to get under his skin. An innate gift. This epithet of liar burned him like a hot iron.

 

"How did you call me?" Leo growled.

 

"Liar. But I can add a bunch of other qualifiers as well. Do you want me to list them in alphabetical order?"

 

Leo tried to calm down. Raphael's anger was partly deserved, but he couldn't help himself.

 

"Raphael, I understand your frustration but admit that you ask me a lot and ..."

 

"You find me less attractive?"

 

The leader was entirely taken aback by the hurt tone and misted eyes. Leonardo rose eagerly to console his brother, his instinct as protector of the family taking over, erasing the tears of the youngest with a caress of the hand.

 

"No, Raph, I assure you, it has nothing to do with it. It doesn't matter which one of you it is, I don't want this anymore, that's all."

 

"You went to Mikey first," Raph whined. " Yesterday, you let Mikey do that too. Is that him that you want?"

 

"You see, Raph, that's exactly why this situation is impossible. You will become jealous of each other." Leo reasoned.

 

"I would not be jealous if I had my chance too," Raph stammered. You've lost your bet, Leo and if you're refusing to honor your word, it's because I disgust you."

 

He had forgotten how his brother, under his lone wolf facade, had in him the doubts of a child. He couldn't leave Raphael that way, but he didn't want to give in either. To give in to Raph would inevitably force him to surrender to Donnie too.

 

"Listen, Raph uh, you know, Mikey tried to woo me with his cooking and good mood too. What do you have to offer to seduce me?"

 

With gravity, Raphael replied, serious.

 

-I am the strongest. The best fighter of this family. Nobody better than me can protect you."

There precisely what Leo wanted him to answer.

"Prove it. If you want me, win our sparring match."

 

Leo was better than Raphael and determined, he would be invincible. Beaten, Raph humiliated, would lower his pretensions.

 

The emerald eyes didn't turn away. It was expected: Raphael never back off from a challenge.

 

"If I defeat you, you would be mine all night?" he repeated.

 

"Yes, but we have a patrol. If you succeed in defeating me, I will be legitimated yours from this return of patrol until 6 Am."

 

"Perfect.

 

Mistrust was glaring in the eyes of the turtle, but Leo didn't care. He was at least half-consoled. Likewise, Leo had a way of avoiding another incestuous night.

 

His other brothers came in and bowed to him. He announced the training program. He smiles in front of the frightened mines of Donnie and Mikey, only Raph remaining stern. Only the warm up was going to exhaust him while himself, being the master, would be fresh and available for their fight. None of his brothers opposed him, doing their best to satisfy him.

Finally, almost two hours later, it was the time of the sparring match. He couldn't avoid taking part in it and he didn't want to appear too disloyal. He had already avoided laps, push-ups, squats, sit-ups and everything else. He decided to spar with Donatello. The thought of having Mikey's hands on him made him uncomfortable. Donnie was beaten with disconcerting ease and, he noted, Mikey didn't give Raphael any more trouble. They were in the final.

 

They were one in front of the other, bowing with respect, a few minutes later. Leo noticed a certain stiffness in the Raphael, clearly indicating his nervosity. He calmly drew his swords, while his younger shimmered his gesture with his own weapons. He was very surprised when he heard Raphael whisper to him, just before Donatello's signal to begin.

 

" Sorry babe. You don't leave me any other choice."

 

Leo still hadn't returned from his astonishment when, a few seconds later, disarmed, he was on the mat, while Raphael was declared the winner and Donnie laconically told him he was waiting for him in his lab.

 

* * *

Well, people are so generous to me. I can't draw for saving my life but TreesHaveHearts made me this for this chapter Enjoy!

 


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo couldn't believe it. Never in his life had he been beaten so easily. Raphael was his most gifted fighter among his brother, of course, but that quick K.O was unimaginable. But, the fact was that he was lying on the floor, stunned and that Raph, standing over him, was extending a friendly hand to help him to get up. He took it, despite his bad mood. Although he wasn't usually a sore loser, being beaten is never pleasant, especially by someone as arrogant as Raphael. Moreover, this defeat today entailed more severe consequences than the boasting and mockery of the hot head. He had lost his bet and wondered if this prospect of having him under him, at his mercy, had motivated Raphael to do everything to win. Raphael had always been very determined, but he hadn't managed to beat Leo for months. Unless ... all this time, Raphael let him win. He revolted at this thought. His Sensei had always decreed that he was the best and Master Splinter was a master of Ninjustu. But, their father had never been tender for the red turtle. Could it be that ...

 

Raphael gave him some caresses on his shell, telling him sweet nothing. The touching was meant to be affectionate and comforting, but Leo couldn't stand it and disengaged himself.

 

"Don't touch me! Our agreement begins only after the patrol, and by then, I don't want your hands on me."

 

Raphael let him go, shocked. Leo turned away his face so as not to see the wounded gleam in the green eyes. Why would he care about his brother's feelings? Did anyone bother about his?

 

Leaving the Dojo with long strides, he made his way to the laboratory. Perhaps with a semblance of a scientific explanation, he would find a solution.

 

Donnie was sitting at his desk, reviewing the news on his computer, taking notes, focusing on the task given. "Perfect," said Leo to himself, "he doesn't suspect the true reasons for my presence here. "

 

"Donatello, we have to talk."

 

"Yes, Leo, I'm almost done. You'll be disappointed. Nothing happened to worth your concern."

 

"That's not what it's about."

 

"Oh..."

 

Donnie rolled his chair to face Leonardo.

 

" So what the reason for having your pleasant presence in my humble lab?"

 

The leader had thought about how he could get his brother to give him concise information. He must go straight forward, Donnie sometimes liked to confuse them when he didn't want to answer questions. He would start by asking the one that worried him the most.

 

"By admitting that you love me in a romantic way, what is the reason? I mean, why me? I am not more attractive than you. I am too serious, predictable, boring. I am not a better lover than you either. What makes me more desirable as a mate?"

 

Donnie wasn't surprised at all by the abrupt question. He smiled:

 

"Do you want my own reason? Or the common ones?"

 

"I want to know everything that could help me to see clearly in this situation." Leo declared firmly.

 

"To make a short story, it turns out that since childhood, you are the favorite brother of all. You were kind, devoted, generous and courageous. As far back as our memories go, we all adore you. First of all, from a friendly and fraternal point of view. Then we came to admiration towards the end of childhood. You are a hero, Leo. You are bigger than life. You have become our impossible model to reach. Your standards of perfection are too high."

 

"I think you're talking more for Mikey, Donnie. Raph never loved or admired me."

 

"Really? Did you ask him? If one of us loved you, it's him. He followed you everywhere. Do you want the truth or not?"

 

"Continue, Donnie" Leo replied between his teeth, his arms folded tightly in front of him to hide his state of nervousness.

 

"Between 14 and 15 years-old, it has evolved into something else. A love as romantic as platonic. We were all desperately in love with you. Mikey hid it under his humor, me in April and my research, Raph, in anger. It was still innocent. Then, Karai appeared, and we realized, Raph first, that we didn't want anyone out of ourselves, having you. It was also thanks to this event that we realized that we all had the same feelings. We went into a dead end, admitting that one of us will seduce you one day, the others would be sad. So, we decided that none of us would have you. It was the easiest solution."

 

"Indeed, his plan was excellent! What happened to change your mind?"

 

Donnie raised solemn eyes to his brother:

 

"The mutation. Adolescence and everything that escapes our control."

 

Looking straight into the inquiring eyes of his older brother, Donnie continued:

 

"Did I need to explain the surge of hormones that live the boys of our age, Leo? You are masturbating yourself quite frequently. But, and that's the difference, Leo, there are three very distinct things between you and us. The first is that Mikey, Raph and I are biologically related. This must explain we are less inclined towards each other. Then ... our genetic code varied a few months ago. We regress, Leo."

 

"What do you mean ?" Leo asked in worry. Variation and regression sounded very badly to his ears,

 

"The mutagen is an unstable product as you know it. We return to the reptile in us. Calm down. We won't have drastic physical changes; the variations aren't important enough. But our behavior is more focused on an animal instinct. We feel an irrepressible desire to mate. The animals have their reproductive period, but we, like humans, are still in this cycle. Naturally, I'm talking about Mikey, Raph and me. Your code appears more stable. I should do some new test on you. Then, if you still ask yourself "why you," the explanation may shock you, even though you must know it. You have a hint of femininity. No, you aren't hermaphroditic, and you have all the male reproductive system. But there are very slight details that we only see since our "animal" in us has awakened. Your tail is delicate, and your breastplate without being bulging like a female's one isn't concave either. And you have a very attractive pheromone-scented smell, we all agree on that. In short, you are what is closest to a desirable partner, sexually, in our situation. We only have to add this incurable physical desire to our sincere and deep love, and you have your explanation. So, as you understand, experiencing all the same urges and needs, we decided to share you. It would be unfair for one to benefit from your beautiful body alone. We agreed and allied, as the leather bracelet we all wear, in case you haven't noticed. And I don't agree, about you being less good-looking. Even before this change, we have always found you to be beautiful. The green of your skin is a vibrant shade. You have the most beautiful eyes of us all and ...

 

Leo's nails were now tearing his flesh as he struggled to remain stoic while continuing to pretend to listen to Donnie detail him as an art dealer.

 

"Moreover, stop depreciating yourself by saying that you are a miserable lover. Your body responds perfectly to ours. Your tail has it adorable wriggles, and the moans you made are so sexy that they alone could lead us to orgasm."

 

He couldn't hear more. He had wanted the truth and he had it. Donnie had summed up the situation: "The mutation. Adolescence and everything that escapes our control. "

 

A glimmer of hope came to him:

 

"Donnie, you are a scientist. You can find a solution to stabilize the mutagen, right? And reverse this process of animal regression?"

 

"Stabilize? Perhaps. We are talking about an alien product here, and I have no guinea pigs except ourselves on whom to test. Anyway, for the moment, it's pretty stable. I test Raph and Mikey every day. No notable change for more than three months."

 

"You can probably find a solution to reduce your libido, Leo exclaimed banging on the desk of the genius.

 

"Except chemical castration, no. And I won't do it," he added in a dull dull voice with a threatening undertone.

 

The white eyelids covered Donnie's eyes again, and Leo backed away cautiously.

 

"We were reasonable and patient, Leo. Not every night. Not all at once nor one after the other. We love you too. We want you to be well and fit. We'll do it any way you want, even massaging your feet if it's going to put you in the mood, but you can't ask us to stop loving you, Leonardo. We need you. In exchange, we will fulfill all your needs: Raphael will protect you and keep you in shape. Mikey will entertain you and feed you, and I will pamper you and take care of your physical and mental well-being. You will be honored with no rival to fear, as humans always do. For us, there will only be you. The sun in the galaxy." he finished eagerly.

 

Leo shook his head, distraught:

 

"You said that ... if I wasn't satisfied you would give up chasing me"

 

"I said, if ..." Donnie specified with a grin. " Raphael is motivated to make you spend the night of your life. Did you see his determination at the Dojo earlier? He won't give up until the whole city is awakened by your cries of pleasure. And you will notice that I put myself last. I look generous, but it isn't so. I could take advantage of the experience of Mikey and Raph and then, knowing their pointers  I will be sure to make you melt."

 

Leo blinked:

 

" You're all crazy."

 

"Only crazy in love, honey" Donnie winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo spent the rest of the morning in his room. It had become habitual for him. Donatello's words kept haunting him. His brothers were controlled by instinct. He knew that, despite good will, they couldn't fight nature. It wasn't entirely their fault, but it didn't justify him to have accepted the situation, without attempting anything.

He thought of the two other scientists he knew, Dr. Rockwell and LeatherHead. Those who aren't directly concerned by the situation will have the necessary perspective for an unbiased opinion. He looked at his T-phone, unsure how to explain their cases and also not to want to give too much intimate detail.  
He typed:  
 _"The mutagen in my brothers is unstable and pushes them towards a regression that leads them to act in a more animal and instinctive way. I'm not in the same situation, but I have to manage their behavior. Possible solutions?"_

With anguish, he stared at the screen of his T-Phone while waiting for an answer, which, two hours later, still had not arrived. He didn't understand. In general, they responded very quickly to the leader.

He was beginning to despair when his T-phone vibrated. With big eyes, he saw that the appellant was none other than Master Splinter. He never used his T-phone. Seeing an urgency, he replied eagerly.

"My son, I am deeply sorry. I left. You are better with your brothers, and my presence was only annoying them. I wish you all the happiness possible with them. They will know how to take good care of you."

The anger quickly followed the panic at Leonardo:

"Sensei! You can't abandon me! Where are you? I will join you!"

"I am already on the boat. Farewell, my son. Be happy."

Leonardo's pleas met only the tone of a cut line.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was trapped. He knew practically nothing in the outside world. Without the advice and contacts of his Sensei, what could he do? He tried to calm down. Panicking was useless. How his father had made his arrangements so quickly was amazing. In the same way, this abandonment was suspect. His brothers must have threatened his father! For some months now, Master Splinter had weakened inexplicably, being only a shadow of himself and therefore far from the great warrior he had been. In front of his three brothers, in the prime of life, the old man was helpless. No matter, he had to join his Sensei quickly. He checked the time. Running to the harbor, sneaking in daylight would be difficult. How did Master Splinter succeed?

He opened the door and rushed to his father's shoji, still not believing it. Inevitably he would found there a disorder proving a departure against his will.

The spotless room was empty of all the precious memories of his Sensei. There was no evidence of a fight at all. He had abandoned his son and wasn't left jostled or unconscious. He ran to the kitchen, led by blind panic, determined to make his brothers confess the extent of the abuse they had threatened Master Splinter to push him to leave. He wasn't fooled by the familiar aspect of the scene: Mikey was filling their plates with chili.

"Leo! You arrive in time. I was going to send Donnie to pick you up."

Donatello, on the other hand, looking detached, was only looking disapprovingly at his plate.

"I hate black beans, Mikey, and you've purposely put a lot of them on my plate!"

"It's good for you, Dude, stop being so picky! Leo, are you okay?"

The question had been asked casually and a touch of solicitude. Mikey was waiting for his answer as if nothing had happened.

The leader blinked. His two brothers were looking at him, looking vaguely anxious now, but without the slightest guilt in their eyes.

"Where is Master Splinter? Where is Raphael?"

Yes, Raphael, brutal and intimidating, had to be somewhere with Sensei, pointing him out a sai under his throat.

"Splinter left one hour ago, with a bag, but without telling us where he was going. He seemed in a hurry. Raphael is in his room."

It took Leonardo by surprise. Donatello's answer was stated without hesitation, very calmly. But he wouldn't let it go.

"I want to see Raphael."

"Good luck. He refuses to leave his room because he says you don't want to see him from here until patrol."

Raphael couldn't be in his room. He must have been with Sensei, having put him on this boat forcibly and forcing him to say goodbye over the phone. It was impossible for Sensei to call him voluntarily to signify his abandonment.

He knocked on Raph's door, sure to clash with silence.

"Raphael. If you're here, open the door immediately."

"Get lost Fearless! You don't want to have my dirty hands on you!"

Leonardo remained paralyzed. He had spoken to Splinter only a few minutes ago. His brothers were all present and his Sensei absent, that could just mean one thing:

Master Splinter had knowingly abandoned him, delivering him to the appetite of his brothers.

He fell back in his chair, back to the kitchen, in shock.Michelangelo put a plate in front of him, but he didn't touch it, nauseous. He was vaguely aware of his younger brother who offered him several times to make him another meal than chili if he wished, but Leo didn't answer.

He remained in a catatonic state for so long that Donatello was alarmed.

"Leo, you don't look good. I haven't examined you for a long time. Do you want to go to the lab?"

Leonardo emerged from his lethargy.

"Master Splinter is gone," he answered in a white voice.

"Yes, I told you so. I don't know when he will come back. He didn't tell us anything.

"He won't come back," Leo replied, slowly.

He couldn't believe himself having answered his words. A taste of blood filled his mouth, and he noticed that he had bitten himself.

"Really? We weren't as close as you to Splinter, he didn't tell us of his intentions."

This quiet indifference whipped him:

"How can you say that? He raised you, just like me! He gave us the same care and the same teachings. It was your father and master to you too!"

" Leo, my dear," Donatello replied, in a comforting voice. "Recognize that you were a lot closer to Splinter than us. As for our Master, I think you remember that he nominated you as the new one? As far as I am concerned, and I think I can speak for Mikey and Raph, you are the only Master. I understand that his departure annoys you, but his health was getting worse. Getting out of the sewers will be good for him."

"You speak for Raph and Mikey, is that it, Donnie? Are you the chef now? Do you want to reduce me to the role of submissive female and step on my toes?"

Donnie opened wide eyes dismayed:

"Not at all, Leo. I have enough responsibilities with the safety of the lair, repairs, my research, and your health. All that is about the strategy and the goals of the clan belongs to you. It will never change."

Leo didn't answer. He was still too stunned by the shock of Splinter's abandonment.

"Leonardo. Please. I know that has done a lot to you, but I would really like to examine you. I want to check if your genetic code has undergone alterations like ours. If that's not the case, by taking a blood test, I could compare your blood to Mikey's to figure out the reason for that difference. Finding the cause may help stabilize our code."

Donnie's voice was sweet and kind. But Leonardo clenched his fists. He was too hurt to listen to the voice of reason. Master Splinter had always been his mentor, his model. To know that he had been so cowardly and hypocritical was too upsetting to be conciliatory.

"Don't touch me. You just want to know if I can become a female or you want to inject me some product to make me docile." he snapped.

"It's enough, Leo!"

Donnie had got up by smashing his fist on the table.

"For the last time, we love you for what you are, and nobody tries to change you or to hurt you. Indeed, for my part, I wish you a little less stubborn, but that's all."

Donnie tried to calm down and continued more gently:

" I only want to take a blood test. It doesn't have to be immediate. If you want, before you can share your grief and sorrow about the leaving of Splinter. I am here too to listen to you and console you.It's part of my doctor duty."

The words "sorrow from the departure of Splinter" awoke his pain and her blue eyes welled with tears. He realized that he was just a teenager who had lost his father and teacher and had the right to collapse and cry. He didn't have the strength of anything. The word "abandoned" kept haunting him, and the pain in his chest was so great that he now understood where the expression "heartache" came from.

He sobered without shame in front of Mikey and Donnie during a while. Neither of them spoke and Mikey handed him a cup of tea.

Finally, after what seemed to him at once the most painful and liberating moment of his life, he let go.

Donnie put a caring hand on his shell.

"It will be okay. You had to expect that. He was old. He was sick. He was going to leave you soon, one way or another."

-"You do not understand," Leo gasped, "it's a lot worse. He let me down, without an explanation or a real goodbye, at a time when I needed him."

"Your Sensei knew he wasn't abandoning you by leaving you with us. You're not alone, Leo, you have your family. We are your brothers, and we will watch over you, like you on us. I think canceling tonight's patrol would be timely. You aren't in a state.

He added hastily, seeing a fierce gleam in the blue eyes:

"But that remains your decision. Anyway, it's tonight. This gives you time to recover. And for the blood test to find a cure that can wait. We aren't a few days away. You will come when you are ready."

Leo wiped his tears. He has to be strong.

"No. I'll do it right now. But only a blood test. I don't want anything else."

"Of course, as you wish, Leo."

With a relieved and victorious smile, that he tried to hide, Donnie dragged Leonardo into his laboratory.

The lab door closed as Raphael stepped out of the garage where he has been, and Mikey gave him room to wash his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

In the lab, Donatello only did what was promised and nothing more. As soon as the blood was drawn, Leo wanted to get up, but Don held him by the wrist, but without any violence.

“Stay a moment, please. You are emotionally hurt. You can trust me, and tell me your grief if you want. It isn’t healthy to always keep your sorrows for you.”

“I don’t want to talk about Donatello. There is nothing more to say. Sensei abandoned me. No need to turn the rub it on my face.”

Donnie drew his chair to the chair where his brother sat, his brown eyes so expressive, pained. He assured him that it wasn’t his goal, that if he didn’t want to talk about it for the moment, he would respect that decision.

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Leo nodded and went out to head back to his room. He tried to find calm by meditation, but he didn’t succeed. He tried to calm his tormented mind by exhausting his body at the Dojo. He had been there for a while already when his immediate younger brother entered.

“Fearless. I can hear you practicing for almost three hours. I left you enough the Dojo. It's my turn." 

Leo, without answering, motioned him to start his bodybuilding without worrying about his presence.

The two brothers practiced without looking at each other for a long time, almost an hour. Leo had even completely forgotten about the existence of the red turtle in the same room as him, when a hand rested on his shoulder, accompanied by a sigh.

“Fearless. Stop. You're hurting yourself unnecessarily. Come with me. I wouldn’t touch ... at places you don’t want me to touch. Neither now, nor this night. It is a promise. You don’t have the mind to the sex and seeing you in this state, me neither. You need to cry on the shoulder of a friend, a brother ... and I offer you mine if you want.”

The proposal had been declared with compassion and sincerity. Leo couldn’t hold back anymore. He cried all the tears of his body in the arms of Raphael, who embraced him affectionately, then, who guided him to the salon.

They had no patrol that night.

Leo spent his evening curling up on the couch against Raphael, who comforted him until bedtime, not with words, but with soothing gestures and a sympathetic ear, not even seeming to notice that Leo was continually repeating the same complaints. Mikey and Donnie were also up for him all evening, but remaining discreet. They left Raphael strangely to take care of him and although the brute of the family did not have a reputation as a confidante or a comforter, Leo had to admit that he did his job well, since there came a time when he felt calm enough to go to sleep.

When Leonardo got up to go to his room, with surprise, he found that the emerald turtle was still following him.

“What are you doing?”

“It's my night, have you forgotten? DoN't worry. I won't make any inappropriate move.”

Raphael responded with gentleness and consideration, but that didn’t take away the nervousness of the young leader. Although he had spent the evening near Raph, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to stay at night in his company, as pleasant as it had been until now. Despite his reluctance, Leo was guided by his brother to the bed and he lay beside him, clutching him, between his strong arms and glued to his breastplate, and singing old lullabies. Leonardo had to admit that he felt safe against the red bandanna turtle, but he remained rigid, dreading a wandering hand on his tail.

There was no such thing and he fell asleep, rocked by Raphael's soft voice and regular heartbeat.

He awoke the next day, stiff, but strangely serene. Waking up in someone's loving arms gave him a feeling of fullness and well-being that he never knew. The green eyes shone with happiness when they crossed those of steel-blue.

"Good morning, Fearless. You seem to have a good night. It is nearly 8:30. Do you want to get up or go get your breakfast?

“I'll get up, Raph, thanks. And thank you for yesterday. Your patience, your kindness and also ... not to have touched me. I ... I wouldn’t have tolerated it in these circumstances.”

“No problem. It's all natural. I hope you are better and so much better if it has brought you comfort. I slept well too, despite the lack of space. You smell so good Leo, that I believed myself in Paradise. It's one of my favorite things about you.”

This remark caught Leo's attention. This was curious because he also had appreciated the smell of Raphael. She was different. Curious, he questioned:

“What do I smell?”

“Adventure. Travel. I don’t know if it's because of all this tea that you drink, but the skin of your skin is smelling like ... wild mint, I think. I think that's it. I always liked your exotic smell of spices. I think it's mint. I don’t know about spices, but it seems to me that Mikey says you smell mint chocolate. If you want to have an answer closer to reality, you should ask Donnie. He is the scientist. But that night, with your perfume in my nose, I felt like I was sleeping in an abandoned temple near the jungle. You have exactly the color of the leaves of the deep jungle precisely. I tell you, a little more and I heard birds singing.”

Leo didn’t say anything. Raph wasn’t a poet. His heart had to speak for him, and he couldn’t help but feel he was touched.

Raphael, unconscious of the effect of his words, stretched himself with the grace of a feline, noted Leo, and then leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“I'll take a shower. I have stiff muscles. You come join me?”

The invitation had been launched with a nonchalant benevolence. Although he felt no pressure, Leo shook his head gently. Raphael sent him a friendly signal and closed the door, leaving him thoughtful. The last hours had been pleasant. He had felt well, understood and respected more than any time in the last months, even years. But what surprised him, even more, was what new eyes he had been watching his brother this morning. He had found him... beautiful. Not only physically attractive, but the contrasting cocktail of these muscles and that sweetness had turned his head. He had been ALMOST tempted to follow the hot head in the shower. Almost. He got up, much more peaceful and rested than he imagined the day after that day.

He had reconnected with his brother and knew he could count on him.

Had it not been that he was his brother, as well as their extremely complicated situation, Leonardo would have almost succumbed to the charm of the wearer of know. Raphael, alone, could be a possible partner. But with their two other brothers, it was impossible.

Leo cracked the aching muscles of his neck and left his room. Finally, he wanted a shower. When he arrived in the shower, Raphael was already gone. The lack of humidity and heat in the room indicated that he had taken a cold shower. Leo was relieved of this loneliness. Despite his impulsive gesture to follow his brother, he wanted more to be alone so he could think in peace.

For a brief moment he had seen Raphael with lover's eyes, and this thought disturbed him greatly. His brothers were corrupting his thoughts with their insane behavior. He tried to focus his imagination on Karai. He had not seen the kunoichi for a long time. A patrol was needed tonight. Thanks to the solicitude of Raph, he already felt better. For a moment, the idea that his brothers jealous of the young Asian could hurt her touched his mind. He shook himself: it was impossible. He wouldn’t let them do it. Still, this thought followed him like a black cloud to the kitchen. Raphael hadn’t had any inappropriate or disturbing behavior. But what about his other brothers?

In the kitchen, his three brothers were already at the table, but strangely, none one ate.

“Good morning, what are you doing?”  he asked, suspicious.

“We were waiting for you, Leo!”

The young chef sat down without adding anything. This consideration wasn’t inappropriate, but it was singular.

Leo sat in front of his plate of sausages, bacon, and eggs and sighed. He hated breakfasts that were too fat and solid. With annoyance, he rubbed his painful neck. Sleeping with Raph had been nice, but his bed wasn’t made to accommodate two turtles, let alone when one of them possessed the imposing stature of the red turtle.

"Is it okay, Leo? Do you have a sore neck?

The question had been asked by caring Donatello.

“Yes, but it's nothing. My bed is small and I had to trap a nerve sleeping with Raphael.”

“I see. Let me arrange that for you.”

Before he could object, Donnie's expert hands rested on his aching neck and kneaded it thoroughly. Soon enough, a relief was felt and Leo breathed a sigh of well-being.

In a soft voice, Donnie spoke to him

“You know, Leo, maybe you should change your bed. He is too small for you. It’s a toddler one.”

Eyes closed, savoring the massaging, Leo replied that his room being the smallest, he did not have the option to put a larger mattress anyway.

Cautiously, Raph retorted:

“You can change rooms. That of ... uh...Splinter is very large and the least cold.”

Leo raised his head sharply, his eyes flashing, but Raph continued quickly, refusing to let himself be impressed by the hurt and furious look of his elder brother.

“You are the Master. It is ridiculous that you live in this cold and narrow hole that is your room. We all know that, by modesty and generosity, when we laid out in this lair, after the destruction of the first, you chose for yourself the worst. This is no longer necessary, now.”

Mikey continued:

“Donnie found a beautiful bed, very comfortable, but he complains that he takes up too much space in his lab. It only could fit in Splinter's room. When you want to read in your room, you have to do it on your bed because there is not even a chair in there. Donnie also found a good chair. This room is also the best heated and you know that you are sensitive to the cold.

As Leo shook his head, Donnie continued:

“Your bedroom is the closest to this room. I thought I could turn your old room into a private bathroom. You complain that you can never take a quiet bath, with us coming in all the time. An extra bathroom won’t be too much, especially with Mikey’s tiny bladder.

“You can do it in your own room Donatello. You never sleep there. You only used it when we ... whatever, you don’t use it!”

“I had thought to keep it as a guest room. You know when April and Casey come. Or even, your friend Usagi.”

Leo frowned:

“You had thought ... How long has this little schema rolled in your head, Donnie? Did you know about Sensei's plans?”

“No! Of course not! Although he was old and sick ... I already advised him to leave, but it's been several months ago.”

“And you never told me about it?”

“Your reasons to worry were enough. I only preserved you. And he didn’t want me to talk about it either,” Donnie was now riled up.

Leonardo narrows his eyes after Donnie's answer. His brother with the purple bandana, of a phlegmatic and pacific character, beforehand, had more and more a short temper. Mikey perceived the change in Leo and put a hand on Donnie to silence him.

“You want to stay in this hole unworthy of you, it's your decision, bro. We aren’t here to force, especially when you're ... hurt.”

Don had to feel the meaning of the inflection of Michelangelo's voice as he calmly continued:

“Mikey is right. It is your decision. We only wanted to please you and at the same time give back to Caesar what belongs to Caesar.”

“Fearless, I don’t understand your obstinacy to refuse to let you spoil a bit. This room belongs to you by right. Where is the harm? to use it?”

“But Raph ... if he comes back? What would I look like ...?” Leo begins.

“He won’t come back.”

Raphael's answer had been stated with such an accent of certainty that Leonardo shuddered. More gently, the bulky turtle continued.

“I think Donnie could easily confirm with scientific references what I am going to say. I think that in your mourning process or whatever it's called, it would do you good. This will prove that you accept the situation. Didn't you tell me that I had to accept the fact that I was an alcoholic in the first place?”

After waiting for a nod, Raphael continued:

"So, moving in that room would show that you're ready to move on. It will make it official that you are entering a new phase of your life. Mikey and I, we can find you lots of pretty and oriental stuff to make you a nest ... I mean, a comfortable room and according to your tastes. It will not look like the old one at all. And then, finally, I refuse to sleep on this sheet of metal that is your bed. No wonder you're still on edge with a mattress like this. I loved spending the night with you, but the experience will be infinitely more pleasant in a real bed, worthy of the name.

Leonardo was thinking fast. It seemed to him incorrect to settle in the quarters of his Sensei, 24 hours after his departure. But in the same way, Master Splinter didn't have a behavior worthy of his position by fleeing and abandoning it. He didn't quite understand the insistence of his brothers. He imagined that they wanted only his good and also, their words and gestures weren't unseemly, unlike the last days.Their concern for him was legitimate coming from young brothers and devoted students. Apart from Raphael, none had made an allusion suggesting their intention to pursue a carnal relationship with him. And since last night, Raph didn't scare him.  But, in spite of everything, he couldn't help but feel some discomfort. Why did the three insist so much? Moreover, this idea didn't seem at all new, but well thought out. Leo had almost the impression that everyone had received a role and recited a text, to bring down any protests from him.

Donnie pressed his thumbs to a specific spot in his neck and Leo groaned in contentment, which rang in his brothers' eyes as a surrender. Donnie ended his massaging and asked Mikey and Raph to move the lab bed to their Master's new bedroom. Leo didn't object and didn't make any more remarks when Donatello assured him that he had made the right decision. After all, he was just moving out of the room. A change of room wasn't alarming.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo began to feel some growing anxiety during the day. Tonight was going to be Donatello's "turn," and he was apprehensive about what was going to happen. Would Donnie show the same consideration for his feelings? His personality seemed to him unstable, ranging from devotion to threat. He shuddered, remembering every time the Don had lost control of his nerves.

He thought about it while he meditated in the middle of his new room so quickly arranged. His brothers were eager to carry everything that was hidden in the lab and Leo was worried. The thick mattress wasn't lying on the floor like when he had so quietly slept in Donnie's lab. The bed' frame accompanied it, and he wasn't cheap furniture. It was a massive black canopy bed, decorated here and there with gilded engravings. White curtains, almost transparent, hid sheets of the same color, all in an undeniably Asian style, but far from the rigor of Japan. In front of it, hung on the wall, a mirror of nearly six-foot-long, in a heavy frame, whose chinoiserie recalled the grounds of the bed, just above a chest of the same craftsman. A luxurious carpet, unknown until then, had been unrolled on the ground. A single armchair and a two-seater sofa were also added, as well as a wardrobe. All these pieces of furniture were obviously a complete set, which Leo considered worthier of a Chinese concubine than of the clan master he was. This comparison, which he couldn't refrain from doing, bristled him. Only a discordant note and really Japanese: A coffee table with a heater, a kotatsu, for his morning tea, accompanied by a blanket and coordinated cushion, completed all novelties of the furniture and this thought filled Leo's heart with bitterness. Master Splinter had always regretted not having this kind of table that reminded him of Japan. He had talked about it at least twenty times. Leonardo had asked Donnie if he could make one for their Master and he had explained that he couldn't have a genuinely Japanese table to doing so and that it would be a poor substitute unworthy of their Sensei. And there, what did he have in front of him? A table that couldn't be more authentic on which rested a kyusu, a teapot of dark purple clay, accompanied by two cups.

Leo gritted his teeth. Probably if his brothers had made an effort to continue to show respect to their Master, he wouldn't have left, abandoning him. He opened his eyes again and looked around at this new, much too sumptuous environment for sewers and especially for him, who had always professed ascetic tastes. How did his brothers get this fancy furniture? How did he get him through the sewers, and especially: Since when? This furniture must have cost a fortune. It was impossible for them to have found these pieces of furniture in the dump, although they were of old wealth and according to his vision, of a dubious taste. They were new, apparently. His brothers had acquired it and had concealed it until today ... for what purpose? He guessed that the Asian aspect was supposed to please him, so everything seemed to suggest that from the beginning his brothers had planned to build a new bedroom. But why? And more importantly, how did they predict the departure of Splinter? Did they think to keep the furniture in storage until the death of their Master? Why having hidden all his preparations? Why none of the three had ever talked about it? Why all this mystery? Around a room?

His brothers had almost passed the morning there: Raphael, assembling the bed, which for convenience had been separated into pieces. Leo's little material possessions, books, equipment, candles, and incense had likewise been transported by the red turtle. Donatello, meanwhile, was busy transforming the old room into a bathroom. A huge wooden tub took up almost the entire space, with a footstool practically all around "so Leo could put candles in," and Donnie was still working on installing the extra toilet. Then he wanted to drill a wall to communicate the two rooms that were now his "apartments" and improve the heating system. Mikey had spent the morning helping both of them and then had gone back to Leo's lunch when he and his brothers were just eating bologna sandwiches.

_"They only seek to comfort you. This is not malicious or dishonest. Nothing sexual. "_

His words sounded wrong in his ears. He looked back at the room. A decadent sensuality emanated from it, inviting to the lust.

_"It's just an unfortunate choice. They came across Asian furniture and took it to surprise me, believing I liked it. "_

He couldn't focus, the noises of tools and his torments prevented him from finding the necessary calm for his meditation.

Jogging in the tunnels would do him good. A long jog. Until nightfall. Then he would go for a walk to the surface. He might see Karai. To see a person out of his brothers would do him the highest good. This would allow him to see clearly. Although sleeping with Raphael had been nice and no alarming at all, things had happened since then, he couldn't let go of that lingering feeling of unease. He didn't feel a direct danger to himself, but he could n't help feeling a visceral need to get away, if only for a few hours.

With a tired sigh, he got up and adjusted his gear. He crossed the lair with a decided step. He arrived at the exit when Michelangelo materialized in front of him, extending his arms.

"Where are you going?"

The voice was almost hysterical. Mikey's plastron went up and down at the rate of a gasping breath, his face expressing such ... possessiveness that for the first time in his life, Leo was tempted by something as dishonorable as striking his brother by surprise and run.

_"Calm down, showing anxiety or anger will only add to Mikey's negative emotions."_

"I'll run a few miles. We didn't have any training, and I need exercises. Let me pass."

Mikey put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Immediately his two other brothers stopped their renovation activity and hastened to join them.

"Raph. Master Leonardo needs to stretch his muscles."

Leo turned to Raphael his eyes full of disbelief, but also of hope.

Raph put down his tools and cracked his neck.

"I'm ready. What do you want to do, Fearless?"

Leo noticed Donnie's disapproving look, but couldn't understand why immediately.

"I want to run a few miles in the tunnels. Then, maybe go out. Alone."

Raphael shook his head:

"No, I'm going with you. Your life is too precious for us to lose you!"

"Raphael! You know that I can defend myself!"

"Of course, Master, we know it, but we prefer to take no risks."

The rich voice of Donatello had put a lot of emphasis on the word "Master," which had forgotten to use Raphael, but Leo didn't misunderstand his real situation.

Regardless of his title, Master or not, he was a prisoner.

To insist was useless and Leo stopped quickly. Raphael was muscular but not as fast as Leo was and he wasn't very good at following a track. Leonardo was the most discreet and silent of them all. Escaped Raph's watch could be possible, mainly if he succeeded in lulling his mistrust. He let him accompany him since he did not seem to have a choice anyway.

Donatello asked him what time he intended to return, humbly, but with a particular insistence in his eyes. He understood: Donnie demanded his "turn" and feared to lose some minutes with him.

This prospect made him decide to get rid of his escort as soon as possible. The jog was replaced by a run with some obstacle in a dark and disused tunnel. Leo knew this tunnel, which, concealed, had an exit to the surface. So, they walked in silence long enough, to the tunnel in question, before leaving in a feverish sprint.

The race was long and Leonardo was surprised to notice how Raph was always at his height without seeming to put more effort into it than himself, and perhaps even less.

Since when did Raphael run as fast as he? Only Mikey was so fast. Maybe he was running faster than he and he just didn't want to leave him behind to keep an eye on him!

Has Raphael been hiding his real abilities for months? He remembered how disconcertingly easy he had beaten him at the Dojo. But for what purpose? Preserve Leo's pride by keeping his illusions of being the best?

They arrived together at the end of the tunnel. Breathing hard, Leo glanced at his brother: he wasn't even sweating, his heartbeat not even seeming to have accelerated.

Was it the variations in their genetic code? It doesn't matter. Leo couldn't escape from his guardian so easily. Raph, apparently, was stronger, more enduring, and faster than he was now.

Leo had only one resource that his brother couldn't have. Especially without the help of Donatello. Raphael had never been a turtle with a "plan," and often they had argued because Raph didn't always understand the interests of the twists and turns of Leonardo's tortuous mind when he was developing strategies. Fooling him was possible.

Three options came to his mind, the leader he always had more than one backup plan. Some solutions were dishonorable, but desperate situations required equally drastic measures. Raphael was perhaps the weakest link among his brothers. He always called him "Fearless" and not "Master", thus seeming more in touch with reality than the other two illuminated. He must:

     1.-Try to get Raphael out of his trance by telling him that none of them could be thoroughly happy in this situation and try to detach Raph from him. He had already tried, but it was worth retrying.

  1. -Convince Raphael to reveal his hiding place and make him drink some whiskey. It would be easy. Raph, drunk, wouldn't be so alert to follow him. He could escape.
  2. And ... seduce Raphael to give him the desire to break the alliance of the brothers against him. Mikey and Don, Team B, couldn't stand against the Team A coalition.



He decided to test all his methods from the most honorable to the most deceitful.

"Raph, you know, I don't understand ... Why are you doing this?"

"What, Fearless?" Raph asked, seeming unaware of was Leo could be meaning.

" You pretend to love me. Did Don put that in your head?"

"Not at all. I love you for years. As far as I remember. I thought it was wrong and I tried to hide it. Like Donnie and Mikey. When we realized that we all felt the same, we realized that there was no reason to be ashamed."

Leo kept insisting softly.

"I don't understand. If you had loved me, you should have tried to seduce me ... Love isn't just physical, but you seemed interested only to have intercourse, night after night, regardless of my opinion.

"You are right," Raph admitted, "we were wrong, but we rectified the shot, right?"

"Not really, Raph. None of you seems to take into consideration what I want ..."

Leo felt it was pointless to continue this way. According to his quick analysis, his facial expression, his body language and his answers, Raph couldn't be reached by reasoning. To reformulate his refusal would only irritate him. And an angry Raph was dangerous.

_"It's time to use tactics number two."_

"Raph, I feel edgy with the departure of Sensei. Perhaps a drink..."

Raphael replied quickly:

"Let's go back to the lair then. Donnie will serve your sake."

The mention of Donnie bristled Leo. He feared Donnie's chemist's hands above all else. Unknown pills could be slipped subtly and who knows what would happen?

"Why Donnie, why not you? And I wanted to drink on the surface ... under the stars ... just you and me ... for a romantic atmosphere."

Quickly, Leo passed to the third strategy, his instinct warning him that it was his last alternative. He pressed his body against the muscular turtle and made the puppy ‘eyes that Mikey had so often used against himself and made what it assume was a kissy face. He even wagged his tail. Anything to flee!

A veil of lubricity covered the green eyes of his brother. The emerald hands gently grabbed the firm buttocks and pinched the tip of the young master's tail. Raphael's breathing quickened as he breathed into the hollow of his neck.

"Fearless… Your smell and your tail drive me crazy!"

The lips laid several kisses on his collarbone, going up to the jaw to finally land on those of the leader. In spite of himself, Leonardo shivered and suddenly felt more cramped in his shell. After the kiss, the bright eyes stared intently at the leader:

"But you belong to Donatello tonight."

And firmly, he freed himself.

"Come in," he ordered, "we've been gone for almost two hours. Donnie must have finished. The noises of tools will stop disturbing you and then, you will be able to relax in your bath and..."

Raphael was cut short when, in a last desperate moment, Leo attempted the last way out. Recreating the maneuver Karai had already used on him, less the blinding powder, which unfortunately he didn't possess, he hit Raphael in full plexus and threw a smoke bomb.

When Raphael could see around him again, his roar of animal rage echoed through the empty tunnel: Leonardo was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

While his torturers left him alone for a moment, Leo tried to remember what had happened.

He had managed to escape and slip into the secret conduit. He had waited for long minutes, not daring to make any noise that would indicate his location.

He had heard Raphael scream his disappointment and his rage and fortunately for him, run in the opposite direction. Leo hadn't stayed there, knowing that Raph was going to run straight to the lair and bring back Donnie. He had looked at the time, and despite the fact that the sun was still up, he had decided to go out. Search Karai. April and Casey were out of the question.

He had been careful and yet he was there, probably with a wrist and three broken ribs and countless bruises and cuts, in the back of a cell, after being beaten and humiliated by all the Foot Clan. He had lost the notion of time, having lost consciousness at least twice, since his arrival. He could have been there for 3 hours or 3 days; he had no idea.

He had wanted freedom, and he was there in the depths of a jail. His throat burned with thirst, and he guessed he must be feverish. He was going to die there. His Sensei had abandoned him and his brothers, seeing his "ingratitude," would do the same.

As his eyes closed, thoroughly exhausted, a noise caught his attention. He didn't have time to question his origin as the door of his cell shattered, and Donnie rushed at him.

Donatello, with his agile hands, was checking the extent of his wounds.

Leonardo was too weak to speak. He wasn't even sure he had hallucinations right now.

"Sensei. We will take you home if you agree. You aren't able to walk; we will carry you. That's why you can't go out alone. We won't let that happen again..."

The leader tried to answer, but he couldn't. He nodded weakly.

Leo thought he was losing his mind, and the rest came to him only in scattered pictures. He had never seen his brothers so aggressive. He received in the face the spurt of blood from a guard, which Donnie pierced through his throat, to protect him. To his knowledge, neither Donatello nor Mikey had ever killed anyone. Raph was no stranger to the murder (in self-defense), but never he would have expected to see such carnage. Their white eyes, their wild grunts, the blood all over them, dripping seemed to him a vision of horror too terrible to be true

He remembered Raphael's face bending over him. Blood flowed heavily from his breastplate, his own, Leo noted, and with pain, he tried to squeeze his wound from his hand. It almost looks like he's losing a gallon a minute, the elder said to himself, worried. He had no time to express his concern aloud.

"Fearless. Mikey will carry you, but it can hurt."

Michelangelo entered his field of vision. He seemed to be soaked with blood from his feet to his head. The dichotomy between the angelic smile of his youngest brother and all the hemoglobin that testified that the massacre hadn't been an illusion caused by the pain made him curl his bowels. But he didn't have the strength to move away from Mikey's arms, which tenderly lifted him up.

He fainted, carrying with his unconsciousness a ferrous scent of blood

When Leo woke up his first vision was the canopy of his bed. Was it a bad dream? He looked at himself: clean, dressed and connected to a drip, in his bed. His new bed.

"Oh? Sensei, are you awake? How are you?"

Donnie appeared, hands with what was to be his medical chart.

"Donnie. Stop this ridiculous calling and call me Leo. What is happening?"

"Do you not remember anything? You fled, and you were captured by the Foot. I can't tell you anything about the fight, but we found you, delirious with fever and with many bruises. Two ribs are fractured, but with rest and painkillers, you ..."

"No drugs! And what is that?"

With force, he tried to remove the needle from his arm.

"Leo for heaven's sake, calm down! It is only a drip to maintain your hydration."

"I don't want anything!" Leo claimed with force.

Donnie folded his arms with a dark look.

"Oh! And how am I supposed to treat you if you refuse any treatment?"

"I ... I would heal all alone."

The family doctor took his head.

"I don't understand your stubbornness. You have always been my best patient. Quiet and cooperative."

"I know you want to drug me for ... bad reasons!"  
Hearing the accusation, the scientist snapped  
" Your ingratitude amazes me. We risked our lives for you. If you don't want to heal, Raph would have been close to death for nothing. You don't want care? Perfect! You punish yourself. You will explain to Raphael and Mikey that your well-being is indifferent to you after all they have done! Why do you see me as an enemy? We don't want you any harm! I transferred my equipment here to take care of you better! It almost sounds like you would have preferred to stay there!"

The outraged cries and tears of Don were sincere. Leonardo closed his eyes. What Donnie said was true. Despite his aching body, the warmth and comfort of the bed were comforting, after all, he had lived through, and his brothers had risked their lives to get him out of there. And indeed, to choose between these two prisons, he preferred this one.

Matte by his reasoning, he opened his eyes and asked, still feebly:

"Don, I'm sorry. How long did I remain a prisoner of the Foot? How did you find me6"

-"You left precisely eight hours in all. I'm sorry, Leo. The time that Raph comes back, that it calms down, that I retrace you by the tracker of your T-phone, that I make precise cartography of the places, that we elaborate a plan that we come to you... We have done as quickly as possible."

Bloody flashes from his rescue came back to him.

"Don't think about that. You probably would have done the same if one of your brothers would have been captured and beaten. "

"Where are Mikey and Raph? Is he fine?

"Now that you are here, they are better. Especially Raphael. He blamed himself for your mishap."

Leonardo doesn't say anything. He remembered the words of Splinter that had bathed his youth.

"Apart from yourself, you can't trust anyone. Watch over each other because you are everything you will ever have. Everything goes, the clan remains. »

The words could have been ironically treated by Leonardo, now that the old master had fled, abandoning his clan. But, under the soft warmth of the blanket, he preferred to give them their original meaning.

Why so much mistrust? His brothers had never shown any aggression towards him. His accusations about Donatello weren't based on anything specific. Raphael, the most brutal and impatient of all, hadn't forced him into anything. None of them would do anything clearly against his will, right?

He smiled and held out his hand towards Donatello

-Thank you for coming to get me.

  
Donnie took an X-ray and handed it to her big brother to show him the state of his ribs.

"You must avoid as much as possible to move, Leo. You must rest, "he said, looking sadly at the black paper strewn with the white of the X-ray.

The leader pinched his lips as he considered the document, focused on Donatello's voice, which sliced into the silence of the room.

"Trust us, for once," he continued with a neutral tone, "we'll take care of you. I finished with the bathroom, and we decided we would install another TV in your room. It is ridiculous anyway that four teenagers like us, with such disparate tastes, have only one TV. So, you can watch Space Heroes while Mikey and Raph share the other TV."

Leo closed his eyes in a sign of resignation. He didn't seem to have closed them for a minute, yet when he opened them, a television with a huge screen was being set up by Mikey and Raph.

"What time is it ?" he asked, his throat dry.

He had noticed the absence of his T-phone. Maybe the Foot had taken it, but usually, it only took Donatello an hour to make another. Perhaps Donnie was too worried about his health ...

Donnie vaguely replied that he didn't know what time it was. The leader frowned. An evasive answer to such a simple question wasn't usual to genius. In the same way, the absence of reaction of his other brothers was ... Strange.

"That's it, Leo!"

Satisfied, Donnie turned on the television to show the quality of the image resolution.

Eagerly, Mikey adds:

"Do you realize, Leo? You're going to have a giant HD TV screen just for you!"

Donatello nodded with satisfaction and added:

"Furthermore, Leo, it owns a video camera and you are connected to my computer. So you can talk to me via your camera when I'm in my lab and out of earshot if you need something."

He glanced at Mikey and Raph, so quick that if Leo had not used to read his brothers' body language, he wouldn't even notice it. His fingers clenched around the sheets without him knowing why, and he remained silent, listening to his younger brother.

"I also trafficked a Blu-ray player for you. We can put three discs at a time, which will play one after the other. Like that, you don't have to get up. I also added more channels. And also you can order movies that we don't have in our collection. There you go."

Leonardo doesn't say anything. He tried to find which question was the most relevant to ask first. Okay, he couldn't move so much for the moment, but he had to do it for his natural needs, and this restriction of movement couldn't last more than a week. Why equip him with such an expensive toy? He didn't know anything about electronics but knew that his brothers had not found the costly television at the dump.

He opened his mouth, but was cut by Raphael:

"Rest Leo. Let us take care of you. You've done so well in the past; it's our turn."

Leo didn't have time to react, because Michelangelo approached him to present him what appeared to be a list of all he had as a meal and snack option for the next seven days, asking him to check the choices he would prefer.

That evening, with a meal tray on the leader's lap, they all watched Leo's favorite movie

His brothers were affectionate but didn't make any inappropriate gestures. At least ... Not during the first days. Then, the hands lingered a few more seconds. Donnie's to check the condition of his injuries. Mikey's to give him or take his meals. And Raph, all the time.

These light touches, always too harmless for Leo to oppose, began to play with his nerves, leaving him edgy and with an irrepressible desire for physical contact.

That day, his brothers had left him alone, for what seemed like hours. He didn't know how, but even with television, he couldn't have a time frame, losing track of time.

He had asked for the time to his brothers many times. They had shrugged their shoulders and seemed to respond almost randomly. Leo, so a methodical person felt had that blur would drive him insane.  
He was even beginning to wonder if the arguments he thought he heard among his brothers weren't the result of his sick imagination.

"Raph should pass his turn. All this is only his fault!"

_"Fuck you, Mikey, I just followed the plan."_

_" Shut up, big dummies. he'll hear you!"_

_"I say it's mine. Donnie spent so much time caressing him while he was unconscious. Besides, the last time, I had to share him. I should have kept Leo for me anyway!"_

_"Don't bring it up again. We are brothers."_

_"Let's go together!"_

_"No, it's not a good strategy. Let's go back to Raph's turn; he didn't have intercourse last time."_

_"No! Leo already seems to appreciate Raph too much ..."_

_"Exactly, let's start slowly ..."_

  
Was it a dream?

Luckily he managed to skip and hid one 50% pills that Donnie gave him.

He could recognize codeine, and he could tell that his noon and 4:00 PM pills weren't. He avoided them. He was doing the same with the supposed melatonin of 8: 00 pm. But it seemed to him that in spite of everything, sometimes his control escaped him. As when Raphael, adjusting his blanket, brushed his groin.

The final shot was given with the video.

He was quiet in front of one of his favorite episodes when the picture was cut to make way for a video that makes me quiver.

It was a video of his night in the lab with his three brothers. He wanted to get up and even shouted "Donnie" to tell him that he was seeing what his brother might be viewing himself on his cell at this very moment. But his eyes were captivated despite him by what he saw on the screen.

The digital Leo seemed ecstatic, unlike the living Leo, alone in his room. When he saw that no one was coming, his hands, without asking permission, went down to his slit, pulling his cock out. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

He had not made three movements of wrists as the door opened, and Donatello appeared.

"Leo? You need something ?"

Leonardo blushed to the extreme.

"Well, I don't think so" he stammered trying to hide his action under the sheets.

Donatello gave a small smile, his eyes half closed.

"You seem pretty tense, right?" he purred, coming closer to his eldest.

When he reached his level, while acting as if nothing had happened, Donnie sent down his fingers in a casual caress on the plastron of Leo, lingering on his cock still in the open air, barely hidden by the sheets.

"Tell me, Leo," he whispered, "when are you going to stop denying that you want us? Your body wants it. Did you see how you enjoyed our caresses? We don't want you any harm; we love you. Let us prove it to you ..."

Leo felt his throat tighten as Donatello's lips dipped dangerously towards his. He shook his head very slightly as if vainly trying to free himself from this hold, but it was already too late, he felt the barriers cracks under the weight of desire.

His eyes closed and his hand came unconsciously behind Don's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Don't worry, you'll appreciate what we're going to do to you," a voice murmured to his right.

"We are going to love you so much, Leo," the second voice added on his left.

Leo felt like he was drugged. He didn't even understand how they had come to such a situation; Donatello was straddling his hips, his plastron rubbing against the erection of jade that was already beginning to be painful, Mikey on his right nibbling his clavicle, and Raphael in full possession of his lips.

His senses were lost in this over-stimulation. He wanted to fight but he couldn't. The lower part of his belly was on fire, and his mind too. Even if he tried to protest, Raphael's expert tongue shushed him. God, where did he learn to kiss like that ...?

And suddenly Donatello's weight lifted from his body to be replaced by something slightly lighter.

"Hey !" Donnie protested.

"What? I won't let you have all the fun!"

Leo felt a grunt from Raph vibrate in his throat before the hot head was recovering, exasperated:

"Have you finished being childish both of you! I remind you that we are supposed to share!"

Leo wanted to talk, to say that he wasn't an object they were going to pass between them, but something stopped him. A hand had wrapped his erection confidently and made him moan, arching pleasure against the bed.

"See how lucky you are, Leo," Raphael said more gently to his attention."We love you to the point that it makes us crazy ..."

The leader had to admit that he was flattered to receive so much attention ... Of admiration ... Of love ...? He felt the hands of his three brothers caress him on both sides, climbing around him like shooting stars pecking his skin.

-"Tell us what you want, Leo ... We will do everything to satisfy you ..."

He didn't even know who the voice was talking about, but it didn't matter. He let himself be rocked by the avalanche of tenderness he received. Not daring to claim what he wanted, he decided to let his body speak for him and undulated hips.

It had the effect of making a small laugh in Raphael's throat.

"Eager, huh?" he laughed, tightening his hand on Leo's cock.

The hot head then released the erection that was immediately caught between two mouths. Leo couldn't help but groan as Raph took one of his legs to push it away, making room for their brother. He struggled to stand up on his elbows and see his two younger brothers arguing his manhood with great licks and kissing.

The show was so exhilarating that his cheeks burned him almost as much as his lower abdomen. It was then that he realized that something hard and hot was right next to his face. Leo looked up at Raphael who was looking at him, his green irises filled with fiery lust.

Obviously, Leo wasn't the only one to find the situation exciting. He watched Raph's erection a little indecisive. The latter then passed a finger on his lips smiling gently, his eyes immersed in his.

"Do it for me, Fearless ... you know you want it. You want us."

Leo never knew if Raphael was right, or if he had felt forced, but the fact is that he opened his lips and let his younger brother engulf his manhood in his throat. It was the least he could do, given all the pleasure that was being given him right now, right?

He didn't even protest when he felt a finger venture into him. When a caress was inflicted on his prostate, he thought he would faint. He released his mouth from the erection of Raphael with a groan almost animal, a trickle of saliva flowing on his chin.

Mikey and Don's shining glances showed how proud they were of their actions.

"He is ready?" Raph asked firmly.

It was Mikey who nodded, a predatory smile on his lips.

"Ready for what...? Leo asked naively, as his brothers circled him, moving like sharks around prey.

" Fearless," Raphael ordered in the hollow of his ear, let us show you how we care..."

If Leo had had a clearer mind, he would have asked Raph to stop saying that sentence that was starting to make no sense. But there, he could only sigh of contentment by feeling the body of the hot head stick against his. He was now on his side, and he could feel Raph's manhood leaning against his intimacy.

"We love you so Leo," Mikey repeated, kissing him on the lips, while Donnie slid against him.

"What do you-..."

The leader was cut in his sentence when he felt Raphael enter him with a vigorous thrust. He stifled a scream in his throat and clung to the mattress as best he could, split between pleasure and pain.

"Relax, bro ..."

Leo recognized Mikey's hand, which jerking him off with delight, before guiding it to a hot den.

"We love you, Leo," Donatello murmured, whose face was very close to that of the leader. " If you need to feel like toping a few time, we would let you."

The leader didn't take long to let his body react, and he penetrated Donnie too in a single thrust pulling out a shout similar to the one he had pushed a few seconds earlier. He couldn't help but notice how Donatello seemed welcoming as if he wanted it. Yes, they all wanted it, right?

He felt Raph blow against his neck as he began to move back and forth in him, first soft, then increasingly bestial.

Stimulated on both sides, Leo no longer knew where to turn. He couldn't help moaning and claiming more, his hips moving to both take and be caught.

When Mikey presented his cock to him, he didn't even think and immediately surrounded it with his tongue and lips. He didn't know which groans of his three brothers were the sweetest melody, but one thing was sure; he didn't want it to stop. It was right, he needed sex, he wanted sex, and his body claimed him in spite of himself.

He wasn't sure how long it had lasted, but as soon as he had cum, Leo was surrounded by his three brothers who overwhelmed him with kisses and caresses.

And he finally fell asleep. He felt loved. Longed for. Protected. But, in spite of everything, somewhere, his guts were revolted ...


	12. Chapter 12

This is how Leonardo found himself in a situation very similar to the one he had tried to avoid with all his might.

Indeed, there were definite differences. Leo no longer had to hide and sneak the night from room to room. His brothers give him ample time to regain his strength. He was even now held in the opposite excess, Donnie prescribing a forced rest.

Surprisingly, despite the fact that he felt almost no pain, the family doctor kept putting X-rays in front of him showing that his bones weren't fully wound. Each time, Donnie held the black-coated plastic sheet with both hands and showed it to Leo as a proud child shows a drawing to his parents ... and Leo could see that it indicated his ribs weren't healed.

Lying in bed, the so-called master had nothing to do but to think with what subtlety his brothers had managed to make him yield again.

In the first days, Leo had found the insistent of his brothers to take care of him a little alienating. They were all time on his back, asking him what he wanted, what they could do for him, and it was annoying!

Then, shortly after the episode of their foursome, their caring care had begun to take a new hue in the eyes of Leo. He felt now immersed in a bubble of bliss ... His brothers had also stopped asking for sex, and yet they continued to surround him with tender solicitude as if to prove to him that even without sexual relations, they could be kind and considerate.

Leo sighed, and his eyes mechanically searched for a clock, but as usual, there was none. No way to know the time. Was it night or day? Leo had no idea. He knew he had slept, maybe two or three hours? Not a full night anyway. Well, if it was the night. He tried to go back to sleep but was disturbed by what appeared to be distant flashes of an argument. The voices were too far away to identify them, but he understood flanges;

"... sick of waiting ..."

"... go to phase B ..."

" ...Too slow... "

"... not often enough ..."

"... no more patience ..."

The rest was just whispering.

Leo wanted to get up to determine what was happening and make sure it wasn't a dream. He pushed back the white sheets and sat up, but almost immediately the door opened, and Donnie entered the room with a motherly smile.

"You have not slept enough Leo, why do you want to get up? Let me help you."

Leo frowned, feeling confused that something was wrong. He let himself go back too disturbed to react right away, but, while Don was putting the sheets back on his body, the azure look lingered on the TV just in front of him and there ...

Leo understood. The camera in his room had to work in both directions. He was watched.

All the time.

Once again, Leo frowned. Why was he watched so closely? He was wounded, but they had all been so much worse in the past without being so cautious.

Donatello seemed to have a sixth sense in determining when Leo's worries were overwhelming the delight of being pampered. He immediately began a process of dramatization, offering him a simple but entertaining activity as part of any game of society.

Neither Raph, nor Mikey, nor Donnie had talked about their moment of shared intimacy. It was as if, Leo analyzed, they were waiting for him to bring back the subject. Since the morning he woke up surrounded by all his siblings and covered with dried sperm, Leonardo played the caution and pretended that nothing had happened. Obviously, some of his brothers, he didn't know which one or which ones precisely, began to be impatient.

If Leo didn't talk about sex, then no one was talking about it, and it wasn't happening again. And the period of chastity became, apparently, too long.

Michelangelo was the first to decide to react, and he pulled out his ace on his sleeve.

The youngest had set out to outrageously spoil the eldest sibling, first, by cooking all his favorite meals with love. Then, one evening, the gifts had arrived.

Initially, it was only comic's or Leo's favorite chocolates, and then it was much rarer and more expensive.

To begin with, Leo received a collection of Japanese erotic prints, which plunged him into great embarrassment. Flushed, he would remember all his life the discomfort he felt when his most innocent little brother had offered him, smiling, a gift as eroticized.

Then, objects of jade, porcelain or silver and even, to his great horror objects in tortoise shells, all very rare and definitely overpriced.

Mikey's insistence on bringing back unwanted objects reminded Leo of a cat bringing dead mice to his master. Mikey didn't understand Leo's disgust, which just came from the nature of the objects, though most of them were beautiful, and from where they came from, for no doubt his youngest brother stole the objects in question, only to please him. Now, his room looked more like Ali-Baba's cave and his forty thieves.

He tried several times to talk about it softly, then firmly to Mikey, but the lies spilled from the mouth of the orange turtle.

Finally, he confronted him harder, the day when Mikey offered him an antique set to smoke opium, under the pretext that Leo, always too stressed, could maybe try it.

Fists and eyes clenched, Leo tried to take somehow the voice of the big brother and the leader he had once been:

"I don't want you to bring anything to me anymore. I don't think you find these objects on our doorstep and I refuse as much as you commit crimes, and you risk your life in addition to your integrity for the sole purpose of bringing me trinkets that I didn't need."

Mikey's eyes filled with water. Surely tears of crocodiles, but Leo could not help but be touched. His youngest brother bitterly reproached him for "not loving him at all as he loved him and even loved him less than their other two brothers".

Leo's heart squeezed at hearing that. He didn't want to hurt his most innocent brother, and he couldn't help hugging and kissing him to whip his tears. Seeing Mikey desperately trying to please him was one thing, seeing him so sad was another ...

"Please, calm down ..."

"How do you want me to calm down," Mikey sobbed, "when you don't care about me, anymore!

Leo held Mikey tightly in his arms and kissed his temple. He stared at the water-soaked eyes of the youngest and swallowed hard as a dangerous thought crossed his mind.

It was just sex. If it could allow his brother to get better ... Why not? He could always demand something in return.

"If you promise me to stop stealing, I'll prove to you that I love you," he announced with lust.

Naturally, in the lair, nothing could remain secret long. When Raph and Donnie heard that the youngest had had sex with the elder, they made a beeline to his door.

And Leo found himself in the situation he had wanted at all costs to avoid.

Besides the relative freedom to accept or not sex, the novelty was also that Leo was found not only passive on the back. Donnie bottomed for him when he guessed Leo was tired of this position.

Leo had also noticed that his brothers knocked on the door before entering and asked him if he wanted company and took care to space their visit.

His life was indeed that of an odalisque: eating, be entertained, sleeping, hot bath and making love made up all his day.

On the other hand, he had the disadvantages of harem life. He wasn't free. The last time he was on the surface (when he was captured) was more than two months ago. In the same way, his training, which Raphael supervised, was very light. Besides, none of his brothers seemed to take the training seriously anymore, even the red turtle.

Yet, Leo would have sworn that the muscle mass of Raph and Mikey had increased by almost 40%. Raphael, who had always been muscular, was now a juggernaut.

Leo realized that something was wrong when he noticed that his immediate younger brother was now taller than him by about eight inches. Yet at their age, their growth was to be over, right?

He hadn't been to the surface for ages, and even he had never even left the Bermuda Triangle of his bedroom, his bathroom, and the Dojo, at the same time. Besides, they didn't seem to receive any more visits. Neither Casey nor April had shown up since Raph's suicide attempt.

Leo had no pain anywhere, and he felt relatively well, except for nausea and hypersensitivity, yet Don persisted in incubating and stuffing him with pills. The leader continued not to take them all. He took at least once a day, fearing Don would notice something.

Inaction and lack of freedom weighed on him, despite Raphael's passion, Mikey's admiration, and Donnie's tenderness. He set out between the hot nights and the days of cuddling to find a way to break this circle. Perhaps that it was paranoia due to his long leadership exercise, but he couldn't help thinking that his brothers were doing something. Only the lock still at the door would have been enough giveaway.

How, without training, did Mikey and Raph take the mass?

Why could Leo no longer walk in the same den where yet he had no danger?

Why did his brothers persist in treating him as a fragile creature?

And especially: How long would the situation last?

Leo was sick of all the restrictions imposed on him, hidden under a curtain of care and love. He began to try to regain a foothold in reality, seeking to find temporal landmarks to determine the routine of his brothers and thus, predict their comings and goings.

Every other evening, two of his brothers went out, leaving Leo in the custody of the third, always respecting a principle of alternation. He had no time; news programs were banned from the channels of his television, but, abandoning the movies, he began to observe what program passed when the departure of his brothers and how many passed before their return. Likewise, he had subtly collected more than 70 tablets of whatever Donnie gave him. He guessed that one of their side effects was drowsiness.

He decided giving three to Mikey would be enough to knock him out, as long as he was at least around the lair. He didn't want to hurt him, giving him too much.

Leo had succeeded in developing his plan. Although his room was under surveillance, the bathroom wasn't. He was almost sure because, one: he couldn't believe that his brothers as little respect his privacy and two: when he masturbated in the bathroom, none of his brothers came as "by chance".

So, drugging Mikey, pretending to take a bath and digging the lair had to be feasible.

That evening, Raph and Donnie put on their equipment. Leo began to think again how much the turtle's stature had become impressive. Raph turned to him, buckling his belt around his muscular hips.

"Do you want something special, Leo?" He asked with a lovely tone and a benevolent smile.

It was usual, none of them went out without asking Leo if he had a caprice that they could fill. Usually, he didn't ask for anything, but tonight it was different. Asking for something this time could prolong the absence of his brothers and thus be profitable to his expedition.

"In fact, yes, I'd like something ..."

Raphael nodded, and Leo asked for a list of some items, taking care not to add too much, so as not to raise suspicion; he claimed mainly new varieties of tea and incense.

Raphael seemed pleased with his claim as if to please Leo had become the sole purpose of his life. He smiled eagerly and finished tie his red bandana by announcing:

"Your desires are orders, Takara."

Leo let out a small grin. For some time his brothers had given him this nickname, especially Raphael, whom Leo considered horrifying by his feminine consonance. He didn't know what the worst thing between this name and the exaggerated "Master was."

"Takara" meant "treasure" and despite the fact that he knew that in the mouth of the red turtle, the intention was affectionate and not insulting, Leo abhorred this nickname. But, that wasn't the time to, and he just nodded.

Finally, Donatello and Raph left and Leo turned to Mikey whose expression dripped with adoration and desire:

"Finally alone!" Mikey sighed, smiling.

Leo nodded and asked immediately:

"Mikey, your soup is little lacking soy sauce, right? Do you want to get me some?"

"Oh, sorry, Leo. I thought you were still following this light sodium diet."

Mikey got up hurriedly, locked the door of Leo, like his brothers and always did, to go for the coveted ingredient.

Subtly, knowing he was filmed, Leo managed to pull the pills from under his mattress and cleverly slide them into Mikey's soup. He didn't know if they were going to dissolve or not, unfortunately. He could only hope by stirring the spoon in the bowl to melt the pills in the food.

Fortunately, Mikey was noisy! Leo could stop stirring the spoon in time, having heard him come. Satisfied with having satisfied his brother's desire so easily, Mikey, having eyes only for his eldest, handed him the condiment.

"The sooner you finish your soup, Mikey, the faster we will make love," the leader thanked a naughty smile on the lips.

Naturally, Mikey drank his soup from the bowl in two sips to have his treat.

Leo had barely begun that Michelangelo was snoring loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

Leonardo, as he had planned, slipped into the adjoining bathroom. The door between this room and the rest of the lair was also locked, and this excess of caution had exacerbated the leader's curiosity. Picking the lock was child's play for Leo, he couldn't wait to walk elsewhere in their home than in his own "apartments."

All the lights were off and, groping, he searched for the switch. When the light finally lit up the room, a cry of amazement died in Leo's throat. The living room was covered with dust as if no one lived there. It was strange, Raphael had been punctually fulfilling his housework without complaining before. The living room had not cleaned for ages, though. The TV screen was so filthy that no one had to open it for months.

He went through all the rooms, one after the other, to discover them in the same state of decay. The fridge was empty, except the pineapple leftover that Leo hadn't finished and asked for morning juice the next day. It was to wonder what his brothers ate. Admittedly, Mikey had just eaten a bowl of soup with him, but usually, the youngest snacked the whole day. Leo found no chips or candy. There was tea and some sweets loved by him alone. Likewise, the only dishes piled up in the sink were the fine porcelain in which he had been fed since his "accident". His brothers had to eat well since Raph and Mikey became more and more imposing, while Donnie remained rather filiform, although he seemed to have taken some mass too. Their skins, moreover, had a new brilliance as well. Their different shades of green seemed more vibrant. But Leo doubted more and more of his senses since he lived in near isolation. But he couldn't deny that the lair was in a state of neglect that didn't correspond to his brothers. At least, not to Donnie and Raph.

Those empty cupboards, that filth ... It was just as if his brothers had lost all interest in their daily lives.

Perplexed, he stopped in front of Donnie's lab. The obsessive-compulsive disorder of Donatello was well known. He couldn't believe he would be in the same state of abandonment as the rest of the lair. He had suspected from the beginning that the genius was the man only the puppet string.  Donnie might not have been so scrupulous in concealing the traces of anything if he believes Leonardo locked-up.

He was a little reassured to see that the lab was cleaner than the rest of their home, although less impeccable than in his memory  He looked at the time. It was near 9 pm. He frowned. It was early for an excursion; his brothers had left for more than twenty minutes certainly.

He rushed to Donnie's desk and quickly opened the first drawer. He came across his x-rays, which he began to know too well given the number of times Don was waving them under his nose. He felt no pain, but the break was still evident, barely showing an improvement on the second. That's when he realized. Don was dragging his x-ray machine every week in his room. There should be more than two X-rays. He remembered about ten times that Don had put the device on his body. Was he confused at this point?

Then it jumped to his eyes, the surprise hugging his throat.

_24/08/2015, R. Hamato._

These radios weren't his. It was Raph's, which was more than a year old. In a flash, he remembered that Donnie, when he showed these radios, had to keep a finger strategically at this place to hide the date and the first letter of Raphael's name.

So what he already knew unconsciously was true. He wasn't hurt.  Donnie kept him in this false state of dependency, to force him to stay with them. He clenched his fists in a fury. Did these brothers go so far as to lie to him to satisfy their sexual needs? Under the radios, Leo found a familiar object, but he took a minute to put in his mind since he hadn't seen it for a long time. It was a cell phone wrapped in a yellow shell.

April's phone.

He thought for a moment of the reasons justifying the presence of this object. Her phone was maybe broken, and April had asked for Don to repair it? Leo pressed the buttons, but it was useless, the pile was dead. He hadn't heard anyone's visit and since the suicide of Raph ...

 Suddenly, he freezes having an idea.

_"Wait a minute, Leo. There something fishy there..."_

This night, April's text message explained how Raphael had fallen into a coma. Leo, later, believed in staging, the only evidence of the veracity of the scene was the testimony of April. Her integrity couldn't be questioned, so the suicide attempt had to be true, even if Raph didn't taste the alcohol. But if, all this time, it wasn't April who sent the text? If it was Donnie who from the lab and elsewhere, had written him these messages? But he had seen Casey! He tried desperately to remember the behavior of the human that night. Strangely, he didn't remember anything specific, having been too much on the adrenaline of his brother's lamentable state at that time. It was the last time he had seen the boy. As for April herself, he hadn't seen her since his attempted escape when Raphael came to get him back.

Anxiety rose in him to unparalleled proportions. He quickly closed the drawer and opened the computer. Immediately, he was asked to enter an 8-character security password. Leo bit his lips. It was an obstacle, however predictable, which he hadn't expected. Donnie also had to install some security device that would explode the whole lair if the user made more than two unsuccessful attempts by entering this security code. It could be anything! The ingredient that gave the orange color to the Cheez-Wizz!  The name of the seventeenth Assyrian king or whatever. Donnie's knowledge was reaching spheres beyond his understanding. It could be anything.

He took a deep breath, and despite all the uncertainty that it was so simple, he wrote what his instinct dictated:

**"** L-e **-** o-n **-a-r-** d-o **"**

To his immense joy, the computer unlocked, and Leo saw himself on the wallpaper, instead of April. Several folder icons were aligned, so three in the name of Leo, Mikey, and Raphael. Were they also victims of Donnie's scheme? Kind of Guinea Pig? Although Leo was still worried about the condition of his younger brothers, he decided for once to take care of himself first. He went to click on the folder bearing his name when an icon at the right end at the bottom caught his attention.

The wording announced "Voice Recordings."

Without understanding what drew him to this file, despite the lack of time, he pressed it.

Two records were in this folder.

_\- Raphael._

_-Splinter._

Frightened by apprehension, he supported the last choice.

**"My son, I am deeply sorry ..."**

His heart was pounding in his chest,  and he stopped the recording. It was the last conversation of his Sensei with him. Finally, only the voice of the old rat was audible. Knowing what he was going to hear, he pressed the one in the name of Raphael.

**"Go away Fearless ...**  

Paralyzed by his discovery, Leo lost precious minutes trying to understand the significance of these recordings.

-Splinter wasn't on the phone with Leo. It was a recording that someone somewhere had programmed. This person could only be Donatello since it was on his computer and his two other brothers didn't have the intellectual capacity to develop such a staging. But that means too, that Raph wasn't in his room at that time, even though his brothers wanted to make him believe. The only reason for doing so was that Raph was committing a reprehensible act elsewhere. 

Raphael wasn't there at the same time that Master Splinter disappeared. He hadn't even spoken to the real Splinter as if his brothers feared what the rat might have said to him. Did his Sensei leave voluntarily?

Did Master Splinter leave?

Why did Donnie have April's phone? Why their human friend didn't come to visit them, anymore?

He had no answer, but no matter, Donnie, and Raph were apparently involved. Michelangelo couldn't ignore these stratagems. Mikey watched him like a hawk, with persistence with sometimes made him shudder. He didn't even blink most of the time! Mikey was also the least willing to share and one day Donnie had to call Raphael as a backup to physically detach Mikey who was clinging to him like an octopus. Michelangelo wasn't well. In fact, nobody was fine. He returned the cursor to his folder. He didn't have much time left. He was afraid of what he was about to discover, but he was still the Fearless Leader and clicked on his file.

He was frightened by the number of subfolders, all named by Michelangelo, probably.

_"Operation Geisha"_

_"Operation  Frankenstein's Bride"_

_" Operation Stockholm."_

_"Operation Stepford's wife."_

He didn't have a real need to read the "Geisha" and "Stockholm" files. These designations meant their content enough: to imprison Leo in a bubble of comfort, sloth, greed, and lust, while also raising his guilt to create a feeling of empathy towards his jailers. He had known for ages that his brothers were manipulating him so that he would stay. But their real goal still escaped him.

The name " Frankenstein's Bride" was the one that worried him the most, not understanding the significance of the last file "Stepford's wife," evoking no reminiscence to him. He clicked on the one that appeared to him the most terrifying and most revealing of the dark projects of his sibling.

A sub-file called _"Transplant Protocol"_ caught his attention, but he guessed it to be hard to read, and he didn't have time to dwell on deciphering obtuse scientific terms. Another was entitled _"State of health"._ A dozen photos were also under this folder. He didn't understand by looking at them. It was X-rays, but not representing anything. By the name above, he guessed that these were the ones Donnie gave him bi-weekly. Except that his ribs didn't seem to be Dr. Don's concern. He didn't even understand what it was supposed to represent. There are any bones.

Leo had never seen anatomical books. Maybe this bag was his bladder for what he knew!

He didn't have time to analyze radios since he had no idea what his organs looked like. He decided to jump quickly to the document about his condition. He flew rapidly over, his brain obscuring the words too complicated like "axolotl." "Non-necrotic"

_"Possibility of pelvis surgery examined with M and R. Refused. Caesarean only option. "_

_"Successful transplantation into the subject."_

_"No rejection."_

_"No apparent side effects from taking hormones."_

Eyes wide open, Leo touched himself, feverishly browsing his body with his hands. His mad scientist of a brother had implanted something in him. Moreover, what he gave her had nothing to do with a painkiller as he suspected, He eagerly read the rest, knowing his time was running out.

The last entry was on February 5th. He presumed it must have been the same day or the day before, knowing from the cold that it was still winter. The first entry was in January. It had therefore been a month, much less than he had thought since his last attempt to escape.

_"The patient should not take his hormones regularly because his system shows a very slow estrogen evolution. Injections are to be considered. No signs of pregnancy/being gravid. Must wait for the first period, as according to my first theory and then, first ovulation._

Leo's knees bucked almost under the wave of panic that swept over him. He couldn't believe that the terms "pregnancy", "period", "ovulation" applied to him, but unfortunately, there was no other possibility. It was his file. The M and R were also apparent. Donnie was working on a project and wanted the endorsement from Mikey and Raph, but didn't care about Leo's approbation. His other brothers were also undergoing something, given their incredible growth, Raphael having passed in a few weeks from 5'10 to 7' but no matter what it was, it was probably not a process of forced feminization. He had to flee. Now. He didn't have time to read everything else, and he was afraid of the discoveries he could make. Obviously, his younger brothers kept him in a vacuum in the hope of satisfying their sexual instincts on his person and also, to have an offspring.

Worn by the wings of panic, Leo ran to the Dojo, took his katanas and ran to the exit. He had to take another direction that  Don and Raph. It wasn't easy; he had no idea where they were going. He didn't know what his brothers were doing every night on the surface, but he suspected it wasn't for patrolling. Leo had never eaten so well in the last few weeks. Also, all these valuable objects couldn't fall from the sky.  His brothers all stole to buy his love and ensure his submission, by presents and sweets. They had fallen badly. Of them all, he had always been the least materialistic and the most frugal. It is not caviar in porcelain that would make it stay with them, playing the breeding female!

He, therefore, took a path that led entirely to the direction opposite to that he and his brothers usually took. Directly south. So he ran, totally unaware of where he was heading and what he would do once he arrived. He could have gone to see Dr. Rockwell or LeatherHead, but they hadn't responded to this text message last month. Still, he needed a doctor or a scientist to pull out anything Donnie had implanted in his body.

In a flash of madness, he thought of Stockman. He preferred to surrender to the enemy, whose intentions he knew and so the worst scenario could only be his death. He even liked to join Shredder! Anyway, Splinter was no longer there to fight for him. Anything as long as you get rid of what he had in his belly. Before it gets too late, his brothers catch him, tie him up and force him on. This terrifying thought made him run even harder until he couldn't feel his legs and the burning sensation of his lungs.

He was now out of breath, having run an indeterminate time and having no temporal landmark. It seemed to him that it had been several hours. He didn't know these tunnels well. According to what he knew, he must have been close to Times Square, so far from his own lair. He knew no one except the Foot, the Purple Dragons, his own clan and some mutants. And April and Casey. All from the Bronx. None lived there. He couldn't stay in the sewers. His brothers would find him too quickly. By cons, the city center was very crowded day and night and therefore dangerous. But to be discovered and delivered to the government seemed almost an enviable fate compared to remaining with his brothers. But, he would try to avoid it anyway, he was a ninja. Discretion was his strength. He had to find a kind of abandoned building on the surface and nestle there.

The term reminded him of Raphael's slip of the tongue. "That will make you a good nest" or something similar. So, from the beginning, everything had been planned, and all the luxurious furniture had been acquired to make him a golden cage so that he could comfortably make their babies. He even thought that his attack and capture had been desired by Donatello and that he had deliberately taken his time so that Leo suffered more and was doubly grateful for their rescue. This had to be developed in the "Stockholm" file he hadn't read. Donnie left nothing to chance and everything was meticulously calculated. He must have foreseen his first escape. Had he not heard Raph protest that "he had only followed the plan" to Mikey's reproaches? But if Donatello had planned his first escape, could he also ... have planned his second? Donnie apparently knew he wasn't taking his pills. Had he considered the option that Leo was covering up, that he would try to drug one of them and take advantage of it to search and then flee?

No, it was impossible. Such a level of prescience was science fiction! He had to try to calm down and form a plan. Panic was a negative emotion that obscured the judgment.

Out of breath, he was leaning against the wall, reviewing his options in his head, while controlling his breathing. The smell of this tunnel was so putrid that he was about to vomit, as much of the smell as of the superhuman effort he had made while running as much. He couldn't focus enough on this condition.

On the floor, several newspaper sheets lay. He quickly glanced at it, having heard no news for ages. On the first page of one of them, he read a title that shocked him, despite all the emotions he had already experienced in the last hours.

_"New victims found half devoured by the" Monster,"_

He rushed through the article, not being able to believe that such events were happening in the city without his brothers talking about it. On the surface, it must have been panic! He hoped the streets were not swarming with journalists or police looking for the "monster". A wave of nausea invaded him again, caused by the pestilence as well as the photos of the newspaper, sufficiently explicit to capsize it, after such a day. The sewers weren't recognized for their pleasant smell, but he had never smelled such a sturdy and unpleasant smell and disgust concealed any coherent thoughts from forming in his mind.

A huge aluminum barrel was placed against the bare concrete wall. The disgusting scent seemed to come from it. Driven by some morbid curiosity, he opened the lid, to know what was so bad so he couldn't think about his case.

His eyes barely had time to analyze what he saw as he fainted, leaving in the barrel locks of red hair adorning a putrefied face and the fur of a giant rat pitted with maggots.


	14. Epilogue

He woke up, blinded by the harsh light just above him.

"Where am I?" Leo stammered, blinking.

Instinctively, he tried to get up, to quickly realize that he was attached to a table. He cast wild eyes around him. With horror, he recognized the lab of his brother Donatello. Panicked, remembering his last discovery, he tried to break free.

"It's useless. You won't escape this time. I'm sorry, Leo. But Donnie says we have no choice. I will miss your real you. Right, Mikey?

" I don't want be poisoning again with damn pills, although I spit it out immediately after he left, I still have a bitter taste on my taste buds."

"Stop complaining, Mikey. You won't have to endure what our beautiful Leo will suffer in a few moments. It really pisses me off Takara, you know it."

A tangible regret really marked the voice of Raphael. The pet name gave a ray of hope to the prisoner. Despite his horror of all his brothers, he clung to the first board that came to him, by the instinct of survival.

"Raph! I don't know what's going on! But we don't have to get there," he insisted vehemently. "I can be yours, Raph. Just to you. I love you. Not the others. I don't like being shared. I left for that, but I was going to send you a signal to join me. We could have loved each other every day, alone, without you having to wait for your turn."

Leo, blinded by the light, discerned only the red bandana in a blur making a negative movement.

"I don't believe you Fearless. You are a sneaky bitch under your sweet smiles. Donnie had warned us. He predicted all your actions days before. Then, I'm not a traitor, to stab my brothers in the back, as well. I'll go see what Donnie does. I can't wait for it to be over, move on and stop worrying that you are gone."

Raph came out, despite desperate calls from the turtle attached to the operating table.

"Alas! You bet on the wrong horse. If you had made me the same offer, I could have knocked Raph down and go with you. But they're right, we can't trust you,"Mikey said darkly.

Leo screamed, begged, cried, even tried to seduce him, but Michelangelo remained unconcerned.

His cries died in his throat when Donatello entered the lab, dressed in a surgical set, stepping in front of him with a cart carrying instruments that Leo refused to look at so as not to fuel his panic.

He opened his mouth, but Donnie cut him off, in his cold, clinician tone:

" Everything you say will be useless, Leo. After consultation, we had agreed. We are progressing to the final phase. Your stubbornness doesn't leave us the choice, and you could promise me to be in the future docile like a lamb, I don't want to take risks anymore. If you had been fertilized, your distraught fleeing could have compromised the survival of our eggs. I followed all my T-phone, thanks to your localization chip that I injected you. You are an impressive sprinter! We had enough trouble following you from the surface."

Seeing his inflexible brother, Leo fight with all his fury:

"You killed Master Splinter!" he spat with rage. "It was your father! He has raised you! Fed you! Cared for you! Educated you!"

"Yes, yes ... "Donnie said annoyingly. "He wanted to bring you, and we had no choice. What a good idea I had to install this recorder under your mug. But even without that, we would have gotten rid of it. He controlled you too much." Donatello's voice was peremptory but without any trace of emotion.

"Yes, Leo. You couldn't even sleep. He made you wake up at 6 am!" Raphael reasoned

"And then, he put you in the head of prejudices about what humans were better than us. He wanted to distract you from loving us. He stole your attention! Mikey finished, as if it were obvious.

Leo shook his head fiercely, unable to believe the blatant indifference in Donnie's response and pushing back the arguments of his other brothers.

"And April! It was your friend, Donnie!" the leader cried, desperate.

"I needed his cell phone to accredit the story of Raph and also her womb. Yes, Leo. A little of April survives in you. Casey also had to go there. Annoying witness."

Nausea invaded Leo, while instinctively, he tried to grab his plastron, disgusted by the news of the uterus of their friend, their little sister, implanted in his body. The tight straps prevented him, and he shouted his hatred, anger, and disgust:

"You have become dangerous psychopathic murderers!"

"You can say monster right away, that's how they call us on television," Donnie answered, jaded, cleaning his instruments.

Leo's eyes widened in recognition.

"You ... you are the monsters who ..."

Donnie shrugged.

"We must eat well and Raph and Mikey need exercises. We don't like human food anymore. It can't be explained. A matter of taste. I didn't have time to research the subject. I was too concerned about your case."

In front of the horrified and revolted look of Leo, Raphael added, trying to exonerate himself slightly:

"Hey. We come from a carnivorous species. Then, that's how you get your food. Be grateful!"

"You're an expensive chick,"Mikey continued, "We have to kill two to three rich guys a night, for your gorgeous eyes."

If Leo still had the opportunity to be disturbed, the last confession would have done it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Leo asked to control the underlying panic in his voice.

"Small lobotomy. Nothing extreme. Just enough to get your fighting spirit down," Donnie reassured him softly, with a small smirk. " Thanks, Mikey, he got the idea by watching an old TV movie. For once his love of television is useful to us. It's called "Stepford Wifes" it's taken from a novel where all the women of a small affluent suburb are perfect wives and housewives. I don't believe that any surgery can make you able to cook, so let's put aside the housewive aspect. Mikey, for your survival, will continue to cook and Raphael to maintain your room, the Dojo and your bathroom with my occasional help. You will be able to meditate, to read, to keep in shape by not too demanding exercises, like yoga or pilates ..."

"The pilates is very fashionable, Dude, it will please you," Mikey added in an approving voice.

"The only thing we ask you to do is to bend to your conjugal duty with us and take care of yourself and our little ones. These aren't excessive demands. You see, Leo, somehow, you're lucky. You are treated with love and care.

Donatello's smile was sincere. This sociopath believed what he was saying.

"No, I don't want. You can't ... I'm the master! Leo cried out.

"I don't think your opinion counts, Leo, Master or not. You are our only survival option. We take it. It's in our DNA. We must reproduce and transmit our genetic baggage to new generations, "Donnie said , irritably, not understanding Leonardo's stubbornness to go against Nature.

"But Donnie! I beg you, in the name of our friendship, our childhood, our memories!" the turtle with the blue bandana implored .

Donatello shook his head, like an adult in front of an unreasonable child.

"In all our memories, from further away from our childhood, we remember how we desire above all your love. Not your friendship."

"Something must have happened to you. Tell me, Don! These are the Foot?" Leo pleaded in panic, trying to extract any information that would allow him to develop a solution.

Donnie rolled his eyes, as all of that was nonsense.

"No. In fact, I did some tests on Mikey and Raph, to stabilize their DNA," Donnie said quietly. "Then, they asked me to make sure that you find them more "desirable as a partner." Stronger, more manly, more alpha. You see that they don't hesitate to be guinea pigs to please you. I never felt this need. To please you, yes, but not by a physical transformation. I knew that one day or another, you would be there, at my mercy. This day has arrived. Don't be afraid, Leo. I practiced many times. On April and Casey before killing them. Then, on a lot of strangers. You shouldn't feel anything but a slight headache," Donnie reassured him with a touch of condescension.

"I beg you, Don," Leo still begged, his eyes full of tears. "If you love me, don't do that. I would take my pills. I will have sex with you every day. I would wear your little ones year after year."

"Oh yes, Leo, of course. You will do all that. After…"Don whispered with a smile.

Leo shouted:

"No! Kill me rather than ..."

All his protests were cut off by the anesthetic gas mask put on his face.

The last conscious vision Leo had was his three brothers who looked at him with their greedy eyes, as smiling as kids at Christmas, waiting to unpack the gift they want for years.

 

* * *

 

  
_It's a pleasure to see Leo in peace. Enjoy life, enjoy all the pleasures, without anxiety or too heavy responsibilities. He always wears on his face a youthful and delighted expression that enchants me, making me fall in love with him again, every time. It suits him well, just like his plastron swelled with the new lives inside of him again. I love to see him caress his belly, opening his blue silk kimono, showing off, singing a lullaby in Japanese to the unborn while the others play around him. He is a wonderful parent and a passionate lover. He is almost insatiable. Fortunately, we are three, one alone wouldn't be enough for this nympho. He still can be angry if he feels hurt by a lack of affection. But even his pout is adorable._

_This time again, we don't know the father of this offspring, but it doesn't matter. All the sons that Leo gives us are beautiful and healthy. We only have boys for the moment. But it doesn't matter. If our sons don't have sisters, they will find, like us, a happy alternative._

 

* * *

 

This is fiction. Here number if you 're in a bad situation. Don't wait to have Leo's fate!:

For child abuse, 800 422 4453

For sexual abuse specifically, 800 656 4673

For a website, www.rainn.org


End file.
